Death Comes to Smallville
by Scififan33
Summary: He should have known even having the allegiance of all three Hallows for only seconds would have consequences but who could have seen this coming? Stranded alone in a new world Harry has to adapt but maybe it's just what he needs to move on from the war.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own them_

 _This is the rewrite of Death Comes to Town._  
 _From DC we shall have elements of Smallville, Batman, Wonder Woman and a bit of Man of Steel cause I like the look of the tech and Superman's suit._  
 _A lot of setting the scene in this chapter.  
Pairings remain the same; Clark/Chloe, Lex/Lana, Harry/Diana. With the option of some becoming threesomes, maybe in the future but not harem._

 **Chapter 1**

She cried out in pain, gripping the sheets tightly as her husband hovered over her, checking the readings Kelor was showing again. "Almost there," he promised as she cried out again, gently brushing long, sweat-dampened curls from her face. With one last scream, a baby's cry broke the silence as she fell back, panting from exhaustion. She raised her hand and Jor-El leant in, showing the now blanket wrapped bundle to her.

"Kal-El," she smiled as Kelor hovered around them, scanning the baby. "He's beautiful."

"I must go before the Council in Kandor and try again to convince them."

"I will ensure the ship is ready if needed. We will be fine," she let Kelor check her over and clean her up. "Do you really think it will be necessary?"

"I do." He kissed her and their son before leaving and Lara cradled her baby close, knowing that if Jor-El was right she would soon have to give her son up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Do you not understand? Krypton's core is collapsing. We may only have a matter of weeks. I warned you, harvesting the core was suicide. It has accelerated the process of implosion," Jor-El, dressed in the more formal robes of the House of El, fought the urge to pace as he pushed for them to act and save their people.

"Our energy reserves were exhausted. What would you have us do, El?"

"Look to the stars, like our ancestors did. There are habitable worlds within reach. We can begin by using the old outposts."

"Are you seriously suggesting that we evacuate the entire planet?" One of the female Councillor's demanded.

"No. Everybody here is already dead. Give me control of the Codex. I will ensure the survival of our race. There is still hope. I have held that hope in my hands." He held his hands out and then turned as the sound of many footsteps sounded.

"This council has been disbanded," Zod commanded as he stalked into the Council Chamber.

"On whose authority?" An elderly woman on the Council demanded and they all watched in disbelief and horror as Zod killed her right before them.

"Mine. The rest of you will be tried and punished accordingly."

"What are you doing, Zod? This is madness," Jor-El warned him, grasping his arm to try and hold him back.

"What I should have done years ago," Zod pulled away. "These lawmakers with their endless debates have lead Krypton to ruin."

"And if your forces prevail you'll be the leader of nothing," Jor-El warned.

"Then join me. Help me save our race. We'll start anew. We'll sever the degenerative bloodlines that led us to this state."

Jor-El shook his head, feeling sad and older than he really was. "And who will decide

which bloodlines survive, Zod? You?" he missed the old days of their friendship, of the times when his brother, Zor-El, had been with them too. His own brother had tried to kill him years ago and now Zod had turned on them too. He knew his brother had to be the one assuring the Council that the Harvesting was safe. Zor-El was condemning his wife and daughter to death as well and it made him wonder if his brother had gone mad.

"Don't do this, El. The last thing I want is for us to be enemies," Zod tried even as the Councillors were led away by his troops and the sounds of battle reached them.

"You have abandoned the principles that bound us together. You've taken up the sword against your own people. I will honour the man you once were, Zod not this monster you've become," Jor-El stepped away from his one-time friend.

"Take him away," Zod commanded and two of his men stepped up to take Jor-El away. He went quietly, walking calmly between them down the hall to the landing pad.

"Sir? Is everything all right?" Kelex asked as it came up in front of them, floating calmly right in their way.

"Out of the way," the soldier commanded and Jor-El moved; so many dismissed him as simply a scientist, but he had grown up with Zod and learnt a lot from him when they were younger. The two soldiers went down easily.

"Get me Lara," he told Kelex who quickly connected to Kelor.

"Jor. Behind you," she said as the link was established, her face forming within the liquid geo in Kelex's centre. He turned and shot the approaching soldiers.

"Lara, you have to ready the launch. I'll be with you as soon as I can," he promised before ending the connection, running out onto the landing pad, shedding the heavy robes for the dark, skin-tight suit beneath, the symbol of his House on his chest. "H'Raka!" he called and soon the familiar form of his four-winged mount appeared, landing only long enough for him to get in the saddle. "Hyah!" they lifted off and dove, trying to avoid the enemy, Kelex flying with them. "Can you see the Codex?" he asked as they hovered over the complex.

"It's just beneath the central hub. But I'm compelled to warn you. Breaching the genesis chamber is a Class-B crime—"

"Nobody cares anymore, Kelex. The world is about to come to an end," he dove from H'Raka's back, swimming deep until he eventually surfaced inside the Codex Chamber. He stared in awe before moving to unhook the codex, hiding it in his clothes before leaving.

"Jor-El, by the authority of General Zod surrender the Codex." The call came from a ship as he emerged. He glanced down and smirked, stepping off the edge only to land on H'Raka's back. They flew low, twisting and turning to throw off their pursuit.

"Unh! Ahhh!"

"Easy, H'Raka." He reached down, and his hand came back coated in blood. He pushed her on for home and she gave it her all. "Just a little further," he urged as The House of El Citadel came into view. "Almost there." The landing was more of a crash and he gently stroked her neck as she slumped, dead. He turned and ran inside, activating the defences as he found Lara in the launch room, a small ship in the centre and their son lying in a crib nearby. "Did you find a world?"

"We have," she brought up the information. "Orbiting a main sequence yellow star just as you said it would."

"A young star. His cells will drink its radiation. It's an intelligent population, for the most part, they call it Earth," he offered as comfort, he had been there before when he was younger.

"He'll be an outcast. A freak. They'll kill him." She argued, terrified for her son.

"How? He'll be a god to them." Jor-El gently picked sleeping Kal up and cradled him before giving him to Lara.

"What if the ship doesn't make it? He'll die out there alone…. I can't do it. I thought I could, but..."

"Lara."

"...now that he's here..." She bit back a sob.

"Krypton is doomed, it's his only chance now. It's our people's only hope." He assured her, their son would live. Kelex flew up and he looked at her. "What is it, Kelex?"

"Five attack ships converging from the east. Citadel's defences are being scanned and evaluated."

"I'll upload the Codex." He went to take Kal back.

"No, wait."

"Lara."

"Just let me look at him," she stroked a baby soft cheek and blue eyes opened sleepily. "We'll never get to see him walk. Never hear him say our names," she was barely restraining the sobs, but she could not hold back her tears.

"But out there amongst the stars he will live.," Jor-El reassured her as he activated the Codex, sending the data within into their now squirming son.

"Goodbye, my son. Our hopes and dreams travel with you," Lara whispered as she stepped back, going to her own console they worked together, the ship closing around their son. Jor-El removed the liquid geo Command Key that formed from his console and moved it to the correct place on the ship.

"Lady Lara, the phantom drives are coming online," Kelor announced. Jor-El left the rest to Lara and moved to don his battle armour.

"Proceed to ignition," she ordered as she looked at her husband, standing there in full armour, ready to defend them. The doors finally gave way and Zod stormed inside.

"I know you stole the Codex, Jor-El. Surrender it and I'll let you live."

"This is a second chance for all of Krypton, not just the bloodlines you deem worthy."

"What have you done?" Zod asked in growing horror.

"We've had a child, Zod. A boy child. Krypton's first natural birth in centuries. And he will be free. Free to forge his own destiny," Jor-El smiled at the look of shock and horror on Zod's face.

"Heresy. Destroy it!" Zod commanded and his men moved to obey only to face a furious Jor-El. They fell rather easily. The two one-time friends clashed and to Zod's shock Jor-El soon had the upper hand.

"Lara listen to me. The Codex is Krypton's future. Abort the launch." Zod demanded from his knees. She looked to Jor-El who nodded, and she set the sequence. Seeing that Zod moved, a hidden blade snapping out and he rammed it through Jor-El's armour.

"Ah…!" Jor-El staggered back and then collapsed.

"No!" she screamed even as their son was launched into the air. She ran to her husband's side, gently cradling him close, crying as she realised he was already gone.

"Your son, Lara where have you sent him?" Zod demanded, for his old friends' sake he would not touch her, she was no threat after all.

"His name..." she took a deep breath and raised her head, glaring at the man she had known for years. "...is Kal, son of El. And he is beyond your reach." She finished triumphantly, no matter what happened to her, Kal would live. It would take time, even with the Phantom Drive, for him to reach earth but the ship was designed to teach him as he travelled and slept.

"Bring that ship down," Zod screamed as he ran out to his troops.

"Lay down your weapons. Your forces are surrounded." They were suddenly surrounded by ships and had no choice but to surrender. Zod watched as the ship carrying young Kal-El vanished into space.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zor-El watched as his unconscious daughter was placed into her ship. His plan should work, Kara would not remember what he had done. He was too badly injured to survive the trip to Earth but the blue crystal she carried held genetic data form him and Lara. Once on Earth, clone bodies could be made for them and he would finally have Lara all to himself. And she was his fall-back plan, if Kara failed then Lara's pattern would be the bait for her son, Kal-El. He watched as the ship launched, smirking, he would finally win over his brother. Jor-El should have left Lara to him, should have stayed out of things and let him and Zod secure Krypton's future with Brainiac's help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"General Zod for the crimes of murder and high treason the Council has sentenced you

and your fellow insurgents to three hundred cycles of somatic reconditioning. Do you have any last words?" the Council asked as they sat above the group of prisoners, Lady Lara standing off to the side, dressed in the formal regalia of her station.

"You won't kill us yourself!" Zod yelled. "You wouldn't sully your hands! But you'll damn us to a black hole for eternity!" he sneered at them. Jor-El was right. You're a pack of fools, every last one of you." He looked at the blank-faced Lara then. "And you. You believe your son is safe? I will find him. I will reclaim what you have taken from us. I will find him. I will find him, Lara. I will find him!" He kept telling her until he was unable to speak, and the group was sent up to the waiting ship.

With the trial over, she left and returned to the Citadel, going to the bedroom she had shared for years with Jor-El. She sat on the bed and inhaled what remained of his scent for a while before restlessly wandering the halls. Only hours later the floor shook, and she moved to the entry hall, staring out as volcanic material was ejected from the ground.

"Lady Lara, shouldn't you find refuge?"

She smiled sadly, watching the incredible sight. "There is no refuge, Kelor. Jor-El was right. This is the end," she whispered as the destruction moved ever closer. "Make a better world than ours, Kal," she prayed and then closed her eyes as the Citadel exploded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Abracadabra." Lana waved her wand over the child's tea set as Jonathan and Martha Kent walked into the shop.

"Afternoon, Nell."

"Jonathan!" Nell smiled brightly until she saw Martha with him. "Martha What a surprise. What brings the reclusive Kent's to town?"

"Tulips. Red ones if you have them," Martha answered as she walked up to the counter.

"What about a tiger orchid?" Nell offered.

"No, thanks. Martha has her heart set on tulips."

"Yes. Well, they are a very uncomplicated flower."

Jonathan and Martha exchanged a look before Martha walked over to Lana and knelt down next to her. "That is a beautiful dress, Lana. Are you a princess?"

"I'm a fairy princess."

"Hey, where are her parents?" Jonathan asked Nell, watching Martha with the little girl.

"Oh, at the Homecoming game like everyone else. I'm being the good Aunt."

"Do you want to make a wish?" Lana asked, and Martha smiled.

"I would love to make a wish."

"Okay. Abracadabra." Lana extended the wand towards Martha's head and touched her brow.

Nell finally found the tulips and they left the shop. Jonathan put the bags in the back of their red pick-up truck. Martha was already in the truck, staring out the window, looking dreamy-eyed. Jonathan got in the car behind the wheel. "I know what you wished for."

She smiled wistfully, "I see a little face. It's all I ever wanted." They kissed softly as the Homecoming parade of cars went past them down the avenue.

"Hey, looks like Smallville won again." He started the engine and they drove off under a banner that said: Let's Go Crows! They drove out of town and towards the family farm. Suddenly, a meteorite hit by the side of the road.

"What's happening, Jonathan?" Martha asked in terror as he glanced back towards town, seeing more hits there. Another meteorite hit the road right in front of them and caused them to crash.

The truck landed on its roof, knocking them both out. Eventually, Jonathan stirred and blinked as he looked out the window, seeing a small, naked little boy. "Martha?"

Martha turned her head to look out the driver's side window. They looked at each other in shock. Outside the small boy smiled happily even as the two adults began freeing themselves from the truck. Once free Martha pulled a blanket from the backseat and slowly approached the child, wrapping him in the blanket as she picked him up. They looked around but there was no sign of any other car or where he might have come from. They began walking through the debris and into Miller's field.

"Kids don't just fall out of the sky, Martha."

"Then where did he come from?"

"I don't know, but he must have parents," and then they froze as they stared at the silvery grey and black object in the crater.

"Well, if he does, they're definitely not from Kansas."

"Sweetheart, we can't keep him. What are we going to tell people, 'we found him out in a field?'"

Martha smiled at the boy who was playing with her hair curiously. He couldn't be more than two. "We didn't find him. He found us."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry reached the Forest's edge. Within, further on, he could see Dementors drifting between the trees. Harry started to enter, then paused, reaching into his pocket to remove the Snitch. He stared at the words etched upon it: 'I open at the close.' Harry frowned, then closed his eyes and brought the metal orb to his lips. His fingers trembled and then he lowered his hand, watching as the metal shell fell away to reveal the Resurrection Stone, as jagged crack running through its centre, along the line representing the Elder Wand. The triangle and circle, representing the Cloak and Stone, were faintly visible. Harry stared at it, then closed his eyes and began to roll the Stone over in his hand. "Once. Twice. Thrice..." he breathed out and a wave of power blew out from the stone in his hand, another from the cloak and a third from the wand, although no one living felt or sensed them. All three Hallows owed their allegiance to one person in that second. Harry stood for a moment and then, slowly, opened his eyes.

Four people now stood with him; James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Lily eyed him lovingly and beckoned him forth. As if in a dream, Harry drifted through the trees, stopping before her. "You've been so brave, sweetheart," she praised.

"Why are you here? All of you?"

"We never left, dear," she promised, they had always watched over him. Petunia was in for a major tongue lashing when she passed on.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, voice shaking a little. "Dying?"

"Quicker than falling asleep," Sirius promised.

"And he will want it to be quick," Remus pointed out, it was very unlikely Riddle would draw Harry's death out.

"You're nearly there, son," James stared sadly at his son. He was so proud of him, but he did not want him to die. There was no other way, even they knew that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want any of you to die for me. And Remus, your son..." Harry choked out and Remus lifted a hand, reaching out futilely to his eldest cub.

"Others will tell him what his mother and father died for. Someday he'll understand..." the now ex-werewolf assured him.

A chill breeze shook the trees and Harry looked ahead "You'll stay with me?"

"Until the end," James swore, they could do this much for him, he would not die alone amongst his enemies.

"He won't be able to see you?"

Sirius shook his head, gesturing to Harry's heart. "No. We're here, you see."

Harry turned to his mother. "Stay close to me," he begged, and she smiled sadly.

"Always," she swore, she had died for him, he wasn't meant to have to die to end this.

Harry glanced back toward the Forest's Edge, taking a last look at the castle in the distance, then set off. Dozens of Dementors drifted amongst the smoking trees, but his guides insulated him, and they merely peeled away. Harry walked on, his legs driving him, until light splintered the trees ahead, and a clearing came into view. A fire burnt, the light flickering over the throng of Death Eaters, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sat apart from the rest, weary with fear. Bellatrix paced in and out of the shadows, muttering madly. Voldemort stood with his head bowed, skeletal hands folded over the Elder Wand, Nagini coiled at his feet.

Yaxley entered the clearing and bowed. "No sign of him, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded, unmoving. "I thought he would come. I was, it seems... mistaken."

"You weren't." All eyes shifted to Harry, standing at the clearing's edge. He let the Resurrection Stone tumble from his fingers and James, Sirius, Lupin and, lastly, Lily - all vanished. Harry stepped into the firelight.

"HARRY! NO! WHAT'RE YEH DOIN''ERE!" Hagrid yelled from where he was trussed to a tree, the branches shaking violently as he tried to break free.

"Quiet!" Yaxley flicked his wand and Hagrid slumped, going silent.

A cackling laugh rose on the air and Harry turned, seeing Bellatrix glancing eagerly from Harry to Voldemort. Voldemort took a step forward and the flickering flames washed over his pale skin. He tilted his head to the side, a smile curling on his mouth. "Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Come to die." Nagini hissed behind her protective guard of Death Eaters. Harry's gaze shifted to her when Voldemort raised his wand, Scarlet flickering in his eyes. Then a bolt of green light shattered the night, and all was silent.

"Is he alive…?" Narcissa whispered.

Harry lay face down, glasses askew. He opened his eyes a millimetre, finding Narcissa's face swimming in the dawn's muted light, eyeing him with a strange intensity: the question, he realised, was posed to him.

"My lord, let me help you –"

"I do not require assistance." He snapped at his most loyal, if very insane, follower. Voldemort rose shakily, Bellatrix at his elbow. The Death Eaters watched, stirring uncertainly. Voldemort glanced toward Narcissa, toward Harry. Bellatrix detected the wary glint in his eyes.

"The boy, is he dead?" Bellatrix demanded of her sister.

Harry's eyes shifted, meeting Narcissa's once again. Something in her expression... he closed his eyes. She placed her fingers over his heart, and whispered, "Is he alive? Draco?" Harry hesitated and then... nodded - so subtly it was barely perceptible. Narcissa withdrew her hand and turned to where Bellatrix stood alongside Voldemort. She nodded, and the Death Eaters cheered. Hagrid howled in misery. The news seemed to rejuvenate Voldemort, a fierce glint returned to his eyes, his stature grew. He eyed the Elder Wand... and smiled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sped between duellers and into the Great Hall, knowing he had to end things once and for all. Voldemort was in the centre of the battle, and he was striking and smiting all within reach. Harry could not get a clear shot, but fought his way nearer, still invisible, and the Great Hall became more and more crowded as everyone who could walk forced their way inside.

Harry saw Yaxley slammed to the floor by George and Lee Jordan, saw Dolohov fall with a scream at Flitwick's hands, saw Walden Macnair thrown across the room by Hagrid, hit the stone wall opposite, and slide unconscious, possibly dead, to the ground. He saw Ron and Neville bringing down Fenrir Greyback for good. Aberforth Stunning Rookwood, Arthur and Percy flooring Thicknesse, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy running through the crowd, not even attempting to fight, screaming for their son. He let them go, not even attempting to curse them, Narcissa had helped his deception while playing dead after all.

Voldemort was now duelling McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley all at once, and there was a cold hatred in his face as they wove and ducked around him, unable to finish him - Bellatrix was still fighting too, fifty yards away from Voldemort, and like her master she duelled three at once: Hermione, Ginny and Luna, all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them, and Harry's attention was diverted as a Killing Curse shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch - He changed course, running at Bellatrix rather than Voldemort, but before he had gone a few steps he was knocked sideways.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Mrs. Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms. Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of the new challenger. "OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley to the three girls, and with a simple swipe of her wand, she began to duel. Harry watched with terror and elation as Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twisted, and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered and became a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches' feet became hot and cracked; both women were fighting to kill. "No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights, Voldemort and his three opponents, Bellatrix and Molly, and Harry stood, invisible, torn between both, wanting to attack and yet to protect, unable to be sure that he would not hit the innocent.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master, capering as Molly's curses danced around her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You will never touch our children again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. Bellatrix laughed the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backwards through the veil, and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did. Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's constricted arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed.

Harry felt as though he turned into slow motion: he saw McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn blasted backwards, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb, Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley.

"Protego!" roared Harry without hesitation, throwing everything he had into the spell, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last.

The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of: "Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." He was the only chance left after the way Riddle had dealt with Kinsley and the others.

Voldemort hissed. "Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply, utterly calm, outwardly at least. If the prophecy had held any truth it was now fulfilled, meaning the fight could go either way. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..." he smirked at Riddle, egging him on, the angrier he got the sloppier his spell work.

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut, and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and, for Harry, no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and snivelled behind the skirts of greater men and women and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You know, there's this river in Egypt…." He shook his head. "You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people," Harry smirked slightly.

"But you did not!"

"I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?" he hadn't noticed it at first, but it was obvious now, otherwise, the hall would be littered with the dead.

"You dare!"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he was keeping him temporarily mesmerized and at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret... "Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore's favourite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So, what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humourless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Then I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done." In that Dumbledore had done the right thing and was truly a great wizard, he knew what magic not to mess with.

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man." No one else needed to know how he really felt about Dumbledore, it would do no good. And he _was_ better than Riddle, if not by a lot.

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong." For the first time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one. So far so good, Riddle was becoming more and more distracted and frustrated.

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, "I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?" Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart. "Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?" Personally, he wasn't sure it had been love, obsession and desire seemed more likely.

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him."

"Of course, he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!" He still wasn't 100% sure what he was saying was true, Snape may have simply desired her for himself, after all, he was not a good man, he had cared nothing for the man and baby that would die that night, only Lily. He could admit the man had been a brilliant potions master, but he was a rotten teacher and human being.

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand! Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy, I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did," said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."

"What is this?"

Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Voldemort like this. Harry saw his pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten. "It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a man... try...try for some remorse..."

"You dare?" said Voldemort again.

"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle." Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away. "That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed him. "

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard... The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance..." Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face. "The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone. "But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him." Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it. "So, it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backwards, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around Harry as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward him, and the first to reach him were Ron and Hermione, and it was their arms that were wrapped around him, their incomprehensible shouts that deafened him. Then Ginny, Neville, and Luna were there, and then all the Weasley's and Hagrid, and Kingsley and McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout, and Harry could not hear a word that anyone was shouting, not tell whose hands were seizing him, pulling him, trying to hug some part of him, hundreds of them pressing in, all of them determined to touch the Boy Who Lived, the reason it was over at last. The sun rose steadily over Hogwarts, and the Great Hall blazed with life and light.

Harry slipped the Elder wand into his pocket where it hummed warmly, and he shivered, knowing instinctively something had changed but not what.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry listened as Kingsley confirmed McGonagall as the new Headmistress with Flitwick as deputy. Word had gone out, looking for new staff to replace those who had died or been revealed as Death Eaters. School would resume in a week, despite the fact the castle was still half in ruins from the battle. It had been decided the children needed a sense of stability and that the rebuilding could be done at the same time. Harry remained in his seat as Hermione rushed up to sign on for an '8th' year, dragging Ron with her. He just didn't want to return as a student, too much had happened at Hogwarts and the school was no longer home. He stayed on the edge of the crowd as people celebrated, slipping away and down to Hagrid's hut, or where it had once been. He summoned the stones and began working on rebuilding his first friend's home. He didn't say anything when Draco joined him, they worked together in silence for the next six hours and when they were done the hut stood strong and proud, bigger than the original. It would make a good surprise for Hagrid when he was released from the hospital.

Over the next months the two worked well together, sometimes with member of the Order, sometimes with ordinary wizards and witches, to rebuild the school. Both of them ignored the entreaties to return to class and, to Harry's surprise, when Draco spoke it was often lessons that Harry should have grown up with as the Potter and Black heir.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Why don't you sit next to Ginny, Harry dear," Molly pushed him gently over to where Ginny was sitting at the dinner table. He took the seat silently and accepted the bowl of mashed potatoes from Percy. Dinner chatter was fairly normal until Ron nervously stood up.

"I, uh, have an announcement," Ron paused and glanced down at a smiling Hermione. "I asked Hermione to marry me and she said yes…we're engaged."

Ginny screamed in excitement and threw herself at Hermione. Fleur was more sedate in her congratulations but no less happy for her.

Ron moved over to Harry's side and nudged him playfully. "Better get a move on mate, Ginny's waiting."

"Ron…." He never got to tell his best mate as the dinner turned into an impromptu engagement party.

Harry eventually slipped outside for air and quiet, leaning against the house. he closed his eyes and enjoyed the night air.

"Hey Harry," Ginny smiled coyly at her ex-boyfriend. The war was over, he was meant to have come back to her.

"Ginny," he opened his eyes and looked at his one-time girlfriend. He could guess what she wanted, but he didn't want that with her anymore, "you should be in the party."

"So should you," she moved closer. "Harry I still love you, why aren't we back together yet?" she leant in to kiss him and he stopped her.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I don't feel that way for you anymore," maybe he never had. Sometimes he wondered if he'd just given into pressure over her liking him and wanting something normal for once.

"Harry, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry but I told you not to wait for me when I left, and I meant it. You deserve a happy life with someone who loves you completely, that's not me."

She shook her head, getting angry. "No! You don't get to decide that for me!" her hand slipped towards her wand and he pushed her hand away.

"I'm deciding for me Ginny, you are a wonderful girl, but this won't happen." He pushed past her and headed for the ward line, apparating away as soon as he reached it. He reappeared at the Tonk's home and smiled, letting himself in. He went up to the nursery and found Teddy wide awake. "Hey cub," he picked him up and cuddled with his godson, he would always be there for Teddy, like Sirius had wanted to be for him.

When Andromeda peered in, in the morning, she smiled at the sight of the two asleep on a transfigured couch. She was grateful for all the help she could get, she was not a young woman and Teddy was definitely his Mother's son.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Martha smiled as she watched Clark helping his Dad out in the barn. She did wonder if maybe they had guessed wrong on his age, he seemed older than the eight years his documents claimed he was. He could be so serious at times and she knew that was partially their fault. They had been so scared of someone finding out and taking him that they had kept him close to home, maybe too close. He'd never been allowed to go over to other kids' homes and play, have sleepovers, play sports…were they ruining his life trying to keep him safe? At least he had finally made a friend, Pete Ross seemed like a good kid and knowing a Judge might come in handy one day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stormed into Grimmauld Place and tossed his outer robe aside, running a hand through his hair. He was so frustrated! Everyone seemed to have an idea of how he should be living and what he should be doing now but no one ever asked him what he wanted. Kingsley expected him to join the Aurors since he hadn't gone back to school but he was done hunting dark wizards. Why couldn't they understand he just wanted to relax for a few years? He'd spent the last seven odd years caught up in Dumbledore's schemes and he wanted space.

He finally headed into the kitchen and ate the dinner Winky prepared for him. With her there as well, Kreacher had straightened up and was taking his responsibilities to the house seriously. The place gleamed like it hadn't in years and all the dark artefacts were gone, including the portrait of Walburga.

He went up to bed at ten, exhausted. He was going back to Hogwarts to help finish up the last of the rebuilding and to lend his massive magical reserves to the raising of the new wards. He was shocked when he woke the next morning to find the Resurrection Stone and repaired Elder Wand lying on the bed with his cloak. All three objects glowed brightly, making him shield his eyes, before suddenly vanishing. Yeah, that could not be good.

 _TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _For those concerned, this is the Smallville version of Clark, not Man of Steel, I just borrowed the birth and destruction of Krypton sequences from the movie as I like their version of the technology and his later suit. Little things from the movies may pop up but this is mainly the Smallville version._

 **Chapter 2**

Harry stared in shock at where MACUSA should be, the Woolworth building was right where it should be but there was no magical entrance into the Magical Congress. None of this made any sense. He'd stepped into the Floo with the Leaky Cauldron as his destination and woken on a park bench in a city called Metropolis. In between rebuilding Hogwarts and trying to work out what to do with his life he had taken to studying maps, seriously considering leaving Britain for at least a well-earned vacation if not permanently. No map he had seen of America had shown a city called Metropolis and with its size, it definitely would have been on one. Now MACUSA was missing…. he did not like the wild theories such things were bringing up. He slipped away and found a place without surveillance to apparate north, from Canada he jumped to Greenland, then Iceland, the Faroe Islands, the Shetland Islands and then into Scotland. It took a few days and he made more stops than he technically needed but he didn't want to exhaust himself. He apparated to Hogsmeade…or where Hogsmeade should have been only to find fields and woods, no Hogwarts in the distance either. He then apparated to London and found what he was already expecting, no sign of Diagon Alley, the Ministry or St Mungo's.

Time travel was obviously out, this was not the middle or dark ages or any other long-gone time period. According to the newspapers he'd seen it was 1996. So, there was actually time travel involved but he had only gone back two years, that did not account for all signs of the magical world vanishing. A look in the mirror in a public restroom while he was in Metropolis showed he hadn't de-aged with the time trip, he still looked like he had when he'd stepped into the fireplace…three days after the Hallows had done their thing: he'd known that hadn't been a good sign! He'd arrived on May 12th giving him a few months until he was physically eighteen. Shortly before going to Hogwarts for the first time, he'd caught a little bit of a TV show called Quantum leap where the main character leapt through time and changed history to fix things. His Uncle had turned off the 'trash' immediately but when Hermione had admitted to the Time Turner a few years later he'd brought it up and she had laughed. While the show was interesting, she had explained that he could not be changing his own past, it would have to be a parallel timeline. She'd then explained about the various theories she'd read about, including alternate and parallel timelines and dimensions.

Another dimension was the best theory he had at the moment and in the end, he reversed his trip until he was back where he had arrived. If there was any chance of returning home or of someone finding him to bring him back, it would be in that city. He'd taken another look at the map and realised it was located right where Kansas City should be, right on the Missouri River. Of course, if this was another reality then most likely what little muggle currency he had would be worthless if he tried to exchange it for American dollars and might bring police attention. If he was going to live in this world for any amount of time he would need official id, money and a place to live.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry pried a board back and slipped into the abandoned house. Suicide Slums was not his idea of a safe place to live but he needed a place to sleep and work without people seeing him. After spending time in a cell with Ollivander he had felt the need to check up on the man post battle and they had gotten to talking wandlore and why they were even needed. The interesting thing was, once a child started using a wand it was meant to stop the really powerful accidental magic as it forced their magic to flow through the wand, which meant his blowing Marge up should have been impossible since his wand had been in his room at the time. Wands were a Roman, Latin, invention but before they had invaded Britain the natives had their own tradition of magic. The government wanted people dependant on wands because it made them controllable, get in trouble and they could snap your wand.

He had no wand; however he had gotten there had taken it, or he'd been pickpocketed before waking and they had stolen it. That left him with learning to use his magic without a wand, he'd done it before after all. He'd made his wand light up so he could find it when the Dementors had attacked him and Dudley. He was also counting on a longshot, the Elder Wand. It had come to him, even after he had snapped it and thrown it away, and yet it appeared with the stone, completely repaired and then all three had vanished and he had a feeling he knew where they had gone. He just didn't know how or why; that whole Master of Death story made no sense. But if they had become a part of him then technically he still held a wand, the most powerful ever made. So, he began working to use his magic without a wand, or at least without one in his hand.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Wait, why are Warrior Angel and Black Diamond fighting? I mean, they're friends. It doesn't make any sense," Duncan pointed out as they walked.

"Didn't you read issue 126?" Lex asked his only friend at the school.

"No, I didn't have any money that week. Why? What happened?"

"Okay, so, you know how Black Diamond's father is this supervillain, right? Well, in 126, he busts out of jail, and Warrior Angel has to take him down. But there's this accident, and the guy dies. And ..."

"Look who it is, boys ... Weirdo Angel and his trusty sidekick, Grease Spot," Oliver Queen smirked at the two boys, surrounded by his group of friends, as he snatched the comic away.

"Give it back, Ollie," Lex demanded, hands balled into fists.

"That's Mr. Queen to you, little man."

"It's okay, Lex. I'll just get another one."

"Yeah, Duncan will just get another one. Oh, oh, wait, he can't," sneered Alden, one of Oliver's friends.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. His mommy doesn't have any money. That's why he's on scholarship," Geoffrey grinned.

"Shut up, Geoffrey. Shut up, Alden. Give it back ... Mr. Queen," Lex forced himself to call the other boy mister.

"Sure. You know what? Let's make this a two-parter," he snatched Lex's school cap away.

"Don't!" he lunged for it but missed and fought back tears as the others laughed.

"Nice haircut, cue ball," Alden laughed.

"Yeah. Come on. These girls aren't even worth it."

"Loser."

"One day, I'm gonna get those guys," Lex snarled angrily. None of the boys realised they were being watched through the school gates.

Harry watched the older teens torment the two younger ones and was not at all impressed. He slipped inside the school gates, unseen and picked up the scattered papers of the boys' comic. A little bit of focus and slowly the pages came back together, repairing under his magic and will. Once the comic appeared new he grinned and then closed his eyes, focusing his magic and it vanished from his hand, hopefully reappearing in the boys' room.

Seeing those two boys reminded him of the friends he had lost. He missed Teddy and Andromeda the most of those who had survived the war. He had sworn to be there for the child in the way Sirius had never been able to be there for him. Andromeda was weighed down by grief for her husband, daughter and son-in-law. She was still relatively young by Wizarding standards, but grief had aged her.

He missed Hermione the most of his age mates, she had always stood with him even if she drove him mad over studying. Ron…he was complicated. He had forgiven him in Fourth Year for abandoning him but then he had abandoned them on the Hunt and that was a lot harder to forgive. He had accepted him back for Hermione's sake and because he loved the Weasley family. He did miss him, but not a lot. If you had asked him at any point pre-battle if he would ever miss Draco he would have denied it but now he found he did miss his several times removed cousin.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry slipped back into the abandoned home he had claimed, rudimentary wards made of magic and blood kept others out. After five months he was getting a handle on his magic, able to use it for more and more as he trained. The only potions he had were those that had been in his trunk when he stepped into the Floo and he was very careful in their use.

Five months ago, he had returned to Britain and magically picked a man's pocket for his wallet, he had then magically copied it and then contents before handing it in to the police as something he had found on the street. Once he had altered the copy with his own details he at least had basic id, in the form of a driver's licence, but it wasn't enough. So, he had gone to the passport office and had admittedly used magic to get what he needed, a nice new British passport. He had it mailed to an abandoned house that he fixed up. While waiting for it to arrive he used his driver's licence and a bit of magic to get the utilities reactivated, adding a billing address in truth to his new identity.

He hadn't liked leaving Metropolis but with his accent, no one would believe he was born in the US, so he had to have British paperwork before he could even think of getting a US visa or citizenship. While in England he sold some of the gold he'd been carrying on him when he arrived, being very careful as he did so. In the end, he had almost sixty thousand pounds after travelling the whole of Britain to sell his galleons and sickles, not selling them all, there were far too many to do that. The goblins had been very shocked he knew which vaults he had access to and he had emptied them all. After Griphook's betrayal and their fight to get out of the bank after destroying the Horcrux he didn't trust the greedy creatures and had emptied his vaults. He was the wealthiest wizard in the world back home but here the gold was a pain, he couldn't sell it all as that would mess with the world's economy by driving the gold price down. By the time his passport arrived, he had a bank account as well, giving him everything except a birth certificate. So, he went to the registry of births, deaths and marriages with the information he had lost his copy and had been a home birth. With his other documents plus more magic, and he really did hate messing with people's minds and memories, he had his birth date and place registered with the government, an altered date showing he was born in 1978 instead of 1980 because of the time difference between dimensions.

Once that was all dealt with he had bought a plane ticket back to America, all very legal, and had applied for citizenship while there on a student visa. As of next week, he would be attending Met U, studying medicine. He'd once again had to forge high school records at one England's biggest high schools, with classes that big it would not be surprising if a teacher did not remember every student they taught. Hermione would kill him for cheating so much, but he was not going through high school, instead he had used his shaky legilimency skills on a recent graduate who had taken the subjects he needed, on top of that he had what he had learnt from Madam Pomphrey over the years as her victim…patient. He had come back to remove the wards and all trace he had ever lived in the building. Once he had cleaned up he headed for the small apartment he was renting and opened his laptop to get to work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"He is here," she whispered in excitement.

"He is not ready, not yet," he argued, and she nodded.

"Not yet, but we shall go to him when the time is right," she gave in, despite her wish to go to him now and help him through what was happening.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lana looked around in awe, this place was amazing! But her search had a goal and finally she found what she thought was the right place. She opened the door and froze, eyes wide. They were naked! She swallowed and backed away from the two older kids. The boy had to be Lex Luthor, this was their home and he was touching the girl…. she turned and ran off, no longer feeling like a swim.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry checked his investments and smiled, they were doing very well. His sixty thousand pounds had now grown to over a million US dollars. He'd been in this world for just over a year now and figured he was well and truly stuck.

He was enjoying his classes at university and he was cheating, he was using magic to learn more quickly and take more classes at once than was recommended. Occlumency came in handy for increasing memory skills and increasing his sugar intake helped him need even less sleep, giving him more study hours. He was working on a way to travel in time, like a time turner. Unfortunately, the DOM still hadn't replaced the ones destroyed in the ministry battle in their fifth year or he would have stolen one on his tour through after the war. If he could travel back even an hour it would make things even easier. He should graduate in under the normal four years and then he could apply to medical college.

He sent an email to his account manager to keep an eye out for any medical companies going under that he could purchase. He wanted to mix magic into medicine and help people beyond what science could do and it would be easier to do through his own company.

 _TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 **Chapter 3**

Harry was halfway into his first year of medical school and it was harder than anything he had ever done. Even before he had learnt of magic he had never dreamed of being a Doctor, but the war had changed that. He wanted to help people and he knew he could do it, but it would not be easy. He was just thankful he wasn't living in the dorms, he had too many secrets to want to have a roommate.

Metropolis was an interesting city, then again, this whole world was different, and it was taking time to get used to. In some ways it felt…darker than home. The Dailey Planet was always reporting on some disaster or another, murders, atrocities…it really made him not want to read or watch the news.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Martha looked down at the brochure Jonathan had come home with, torn. Xavier's school…Professor Charles Xavier was the world expert of genetic mutation and everyone 'knew' it was a school for kids with powers. They were seriously considering taking Clark to New York in order to meet him and see if he could help. Clark hadn't meant to hurt the other boy, he'd just been defending Pete, but he had managed to push the bully through a door. They got as far as beginning to pack before Martha slumped on the bed. "I can't…. I can't do this. He's our son, Jonathan, how can we send him away?"

"He needs help we can't give," he hated admitting that.

"He needs us, our acceptance and love. He's smart Jonathan, he can learn to control his powers with our support."

He sat beside and pulled her into his arms. "Alright," he sighed. "We do need a new tractor…." He offered, and she laughed.

"Deal, we use the money on a tractor and start a college fund."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry read the message from his account manager and grinned, he now owned two companies and they were being merged into one. One was a research company and the other was a pharmaceutical company. He had chosen to call them Marauder Industries, in honour of his family. Since he had no clue on running a company he had hired someone to do it for him. Theodore Dehner had once worked for LuthorCorp, a company that Harry had suspicions about just from reading about them. The man had been fired for what basically translated to having morals. So, he had been an easy choice for President of the company. Harry retained final say on the really big stuff as owner, but he didn't want to deal with the day to day running on top of his studies. For now, the company was medical, but he would keep his eye out for anything else that could be useful.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smiled as a few classmates offered birthday wishes. It was weird, it was 1998, the same year he defeated Voldemort and turned 18 originally. This time he was turning 20 and it felt weird. His life was very strange, and he doubted that would ever change. His skill with wandless magic was continually increasing and he had found that when he didn't want to be seen he was as invisible as when he had worn the Invisibility Cloak. It did scare him a little, how far would his powers grow?

To celebrate turning twenty he splurged on dinner out at a fancy restaurant. Seeing couples and families out hurt a little. He missed having people to share his life with, but he hadn't made any close friends. The closest he had to a friend was Theo and did that really count when the man worked for him? He just hoped that once he graduated and found work then he would make some real friends.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jonathan stood with an arm around Martha as they watched Clark walk down the drive to the road. He couldn't believe they were sending Clark off to Junior High already, it felt like just yesterday they had found him in the field. They watched the bus pull in and Clark got on board, moving to the back where they could just make out Pete sitting. He felt bad that Clark had only one friend, they had briefly been friends with young Greg but that hadn't lasted more than two years. He knew it was because of their strict rules that Clark was relatively isolated from the other kids his age and he hated doing it, but they had to keep Clark safe.

Clark's powers were growing more powerful and varied the older he got, and it worried him a lot. All it would take was a second of inattention and he could seriously hurt someone, even kill them and that was their worst nightmare. They knew Clark had a crush on Lana Lang…. could he date safely? Let alone live a married life one day? Could Clark even have children with a human? More and more questions were raised the older he got. Xavier was still an option but neither of them wanted to send him so far away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned as he experienced his first ever graduation ceremony. He'd done it! He was officially graduating from medical school. Now he just had to line up a Residency, but he wasn't worrying too much about that yet. The company was doing well, and it was time to expand a bit and he wanted to be a presence in the company, take some pressure off Theo for a bit since he was recently engaged.

There was a big party to celebrate and he went although he stayed away from the alcohol since he was technically under-aged. Another year and he wouldn't be, but he was in no rush, although he knew no non-magical alcohol could be as strong as Firewhisky. The party was still going strong when he left just after midnight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey Theo," Harry greeted as he leant in the doorway and the older man jumped slightly.

"Mr Potter!" he stood up to greet his boss. "Congratulations on graduating."

"Thanks. Now I am giving you the year off to go get married and have a honeymoon. One year paid vacation time."

"Sir…"

"Ah, no saying no. You've earned this. It's about time I did something around here anyway," Harry told him sternly and Theo just nodded, overwhelmed.

"But, your Residency?"

"I haven't applied anywhere yet so nothing to worry about."

"Thank you," he could never imagine being given a whole year of paid vacation time, it definitely wouldn't have happened at LuthorCorp.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on Harry, you need to chill," Nick half pulled his old lab partner along and to the entrance of the club. "You have to try places like this now you're over twenty-one."

Harry just sighed and showed his ID at the door, following Nick into the wave of sound. He didn't pay attention to the commotion at the entrance as they fought through to the bar.

"Can I see some ID?" the Bouncer asked.

"You must be new here," Lex smiled amusedly at the bouncer, despite the fact he was technically under-aged at only nineteen, as Max Kasich approached.

"Hey, it's ok, let him through," Kasich called out to the new bouncer who removed the rope barrier.

"Thanks, Kasich," Lex and Amanda walked past the bouncer and into the club. Kasich checked out Amanda's ass and Lex palmed him some money. They smiled as they walked together into the club behind Amada passing a huge neon '0' sign on their way.

"She's cute."

"She's engaged." Lex bumped into someone and automatically grabbed the slighter figure to keep them from falling. "Sorry."

"No problem mate," Harry grinned and moved away through the crowd. He was bored already, and he was right about non-magical alcohol not measuring up to Firewhisky.

Lex and Kasich caught up to Amanda who was looking around the club. "What do you think?" he glanced at the dancers wearing a bikini's and body paint matching the striped pattern.

"It's loud." She offered, looking around with wide eyes.

Lex chuckled at her amazement, appearing as if he was genuinely enjoying himself. "How's the VIP room tonight?"

"I think we can make some room," Kasich answered, and Lex passed the man a hundred-dollar bill.

"I hope you didn't feel obligated to entertain me. Jude's only going to be gone for a couple of days." Amanda pointed out as they walked upstairs towards the VIP room.

"I don't believe in obligations besides, your finance did me a favour. I wasn't looking forward to a night out on my own."

Amanda chuckled as they walked into the less crowded VIP section. "Something tells me you wouldn't have been alone for very long." She looked around at all the other women.

Lex gave another of his wide smiles. "Two apple martinis." He followed her over to a spot at the bar.

She put down her purse and picked up a blue matchbook. "Zero consequences. That's quite a promise."

"Only if it's kept." The bartender served the two drinks. Lex picked up his and she did the same. "To my good friend Amanda, on her engagement."

"Cheers." They clinked the glasses together.

"Cheers." Lex took a drink, but before Amanda could she saw something, and the smile left her face. She put her drink down. "What is it?" he asked in concern.

"What do you do for me?" Jude asked the girls at his sides, happily drinking even as Amanda stalked over. Lex put down his drink and followed. Jude looked up in shock. "Amanda..."

"You said you had to go away on business."

"I can explain ok." Jude tried. Amanda pulled her engagement ring off her finger. "Amanda, wait a second." Amanda tossed the ring at him, hitting him in the chest. "I can explain, Amanda! Just wait. Amanda!" Amanda simply walked off. Jude looked at Lex. "You son of a bitch. You did this on purpose."

"You did it to yourself," Lex walked away following Amanda. Jude got up and followed as well. Amanda staggered out through the crowds, Lex following closely behind. Lex caught up with Amanda and stopped her. Jude spun Lex around and punched him solidly in the jaw. Lex hit Jude back just as hard and a fight broke out under the strobing club lights. Kasich pulled Lex away and stepped between him and Jude. Jude pulled a knife and lunged past the security guard to stab Lex in his left shoulder, Lex screamed in shocked pain.

Harry heard a scream and began pushing through the crowd, hearing a gunshot he fought through harder until he came onto the scene to see a young woman dropping a gun even as two men stared at a body on the floor. Training kicked in and Harry went to the man's side, checking for signs of life. "Call an ambulance!" he yelled even as he rolled his sleeves up and knelt down. He tried everything he could, but he was gone. He stood up and saw the man he'd bumped into earlier clutching his shoulder. "Let me see." He ordered and the obviously in shock male obeyed. "Looks like you're lucky, it's not too deep and doesn't appear to have hit anything important. You'll need stitches and antibiotics, who knows what was on the blade," Harry explained even as the police and paramedics arrived. He moved away to let the professionals take over, frowning as an obvious cover-up was begun with the stabbing victim claiming he had shot the other man. But it wasn't his problem, he refused to go looking for trouble anymore, so he quietly slipped away, not wanting his name in the paper over something like this.

Sure enough, the next morning there was an article on the club death of a young man and the stabbing of another, there was no mention of the girl who had done the shooting. Definitely a cover-up but at least he had finally worked out why the stabbing victim looked familiar, Lex Luthor, party boy of Metropolis at only nineteen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hi!"

Clark turned to look at the source of the excited greeting and saw a short blond girl he didn't recognise. "Hi?"

"I'm Chloe Sullivan. We just moved here so my Dad can manage the LuthorCorp plant." She thrust her hand out and Clark warily shook it, not entirely sure about the bubbly girl.

"Clark Kent, this is Pete Ross," his Mom had raised him to be polite after all. "Welcome to Smallville."

"Thanks," she smiled at him. "Moving in my final year of junior high was not my idea but it's a promotion for Dad," she shrugged. "What do your families do?" She asked as they walked across campus.

"Clark here is 100% farm boy," Pete playfully nudged Clark who rolled his eyes. "My Mom's a district judge." He made no mention of his Dad and the work struggles thanks to the Luthor's. She was pretty, cheerful…but her Dad was here to run the fertiliser plant that had taken over his families creamed corn factory.

"You live on a farm? I've never been on one before," she grinned, and Clark couldn't help grinning back, her excitement was contagious.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry frowned as he read the news from Trask Industries as the company announced that Camp X-Ray would be built at Guantanamo Bay, Cuba as a mutant detention camp. Did people never learn from the past? This was just like the muggleborn camps from home or the concentration camps of WWII that both worlds shared. He didn't know much about 'mutants' but maybe it was time he started learning. Thankfully one Professor Charles Xavier published a lot on the topic that he could use to educate himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Welcome back," Harry grinned at a well-tanned Theo as the newlywed unpacked in his office. He lounged in one of the guest chairs, dressed in slacks but a casual shirt with no tie.

"Thank you, sir." He put a wedding picture on his desk beside his computer.

"Enjoy the holiday?"

"Very much, Laura loved the time in the tropics. We also have good news."

Harry stopped in confusion and then his eyes widened. "A baby?" Theo nodded, and Harry grinned. "Congratulations! See, it was a good thing I gave you a year off."

"Thank you. I hear congratulations are in order for the company as well. Although I am curious about why you bought a computer company?"

"Diversity," Harry shrugged slightly. "If we have our own systems made for us it'll be harder for other companies to be sneaky."

"Good point. Have you begun considering Residency prospects since I am now back?"

"There'll be nothing 'til the new year, but I want something fairly local, so I can be at hand when needed."

"In the city?" Theo turned his computer on and found his inbox was surprisingly empty.

"Not necessarily, something close enough that I can make the return trip overnight."

"You could always purchase a helicopter rather than that death-trap you ride."

"There's nothing wrong with my bike."

"If you say so."

Harry laughed and stood from the chair, "I'll leave you to it."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sighed as he scrolled through the boards of available Residencies. A lot were out of easy commuting distance, he was not moving states. But at the end of the list was an ad from the Smallville Medical Centre. Smallville sounded familiar so he looked it up, it was the town hit by a massive meteor shower back when he was pre-Hogwarts age. A few cases from that had been in his textbooks, showing odd reactions to the shower and then in the years after. Mutations in cattle and the like, some said the meteors, others blamed LuthorCorp's fertiliser plant. Attached was a note that the applicant would be splitting time between the centre and the local high school as a nurse alone wasn't able to handle the issues at the school, which was rather odd but intriguing.

In the end he applied to Smallville, the Edge City hospital and Metropolis Hospital. He wasn't all that keen on the two city jobs, but he knew better than to pin all his plans on only one application.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat on the metal table, legs swinging as he chatted with Nick while the other worked a morgue shift. Harry wasn't keen on morgues, he'd seen too many bodies over the years but lately, they gave him a weird feeling, like there was something there, just out of sight.

"I can't see you in a farming town," Nick admitted as he finished stitching up the body.

"Why not?" Harry was honestly curious.

"Because you're Harry Potter, mister millionaire company owner. What would you do in a small town?"

"Relax? You know I hate attention. Theo can run the company without my being here. It's not like I made that money, my manager did."

"You have to be the most modest millionaire on the planet," Nick grinned, and Harry laughed.

"Come on, lunch is on me."

"Yes!" Nick closed the draw and peeled his gloves and then gown off. "I am starving."

"Figured."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry opened the email and grinned, he was moving to Smallville! He quickly sent in his acceptance and then began looking at real estate sites. A small town usually had a small amount available since a lot of properties simply passed from parent to child.

Two days later he arrived in Smallville to meet an agent and look in person. She showed him around a few small apartments in the town centre, but they weren't what he was looking for. He wanted a place with space so that he could practice magic and research things he didn't want others messing with. He couldn't do that at his Metropolis apartment. After a few hours, they found a good-sized piece of land for sale. Harry hopped the fence and wandered around, smiling as he felt the stirrings of magic deep in the land. At some point someone, probably the local Native American tribe, had practiced their ceremonies nearby or even on the land, leaving an imprint. It was hard to find signs of magic in this world and he had yet to find anyone who really used magic but now and then traces could be found from ancient practices. He'd found the same in Britain while he was there, traces of ancient Celtic magic left as a memory in the land. Harry turned and grinned at her. "Sold."

Since he was paying cash the sale went through quickly and then he hired an architect to design his dream home. The house they came up with was a sprawling three stories with eight bedrooms and a Master suite his Aunt would have killed for. Yeah, it was big for one person, but he wanted to live there for life, so he hoped a family would one day fill it. He was also going to be getting the large country style kitchen he had always wanted, gas-powered of course. The main floor was split between the kitchen, a good-sized office, a library and general living space. The land around the house would be landscaped into a very nice garden with enough left over for few animals plus a large vegetable patch since he loved being able to cook with fresh produce.

As soon as the plans were finalised construction started so that it would be ready in time for his late September start at work. When the foundations were laid he snuck in at night and set up wards, keeping the workers from remembering there was such a deep basement since he had plans for it.

As construction continued Harry began the important task of shopping for furnishings, none of that uncomfortable modern stuff that felt like sitting at a bus stop. He went for comfortable, country furniture with a lot of wood. He had to buy everything as he wasn't giving up his apartment since he would need to spend time in the city and he wasn't a fan of hotels.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clark paused on his way home to look over the fence at where a construction crew were hard at work building an impressive house. He wondered if it would be like the Luthor Castle, left empty for years or if someone was moving to town. Maybe it would be a new family with kids. It wasn't all that far from the farm, mid-way between the Kent farm and the Luthor Castle although there was another plot of land between the two. He shook of his thoughts and hurried home to get his chores and homework done. He couldn't believe he'd be starting high school soon. He'd turned fourteen back in May and as of next week he would be done with Junior High. It was more than a little daunting. He knew Pete was planning to try out for the football team, just like their Fathers and Clark really wanted to try out but he knew what his Dad would say. They didn't trust him not to hurt anyone or accidentally reveal his powers. He got it, if people found out they'd try to take him away, but he wanted to actually experience being a teenager. It wasn't fair. He knew he could do it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clark lay in the grass, Pete on one side and Chloe on the other. On Monday they would officially be freshmen at Smallville High. It was scary and exciting all at the same time. They were taking beginning the final step towards being adults.

"Do you think things will change?" Chloe asked.

"Like what?" Pete asked, rolling to his side to look at the girl he'd had a crush on since a few weeks after she'd moved to town.

"We'll always be friends, right?"

"Of course," Clark told her immediately. "You'll be in charge of the Torch, we'll work as your slaves writing away." That got him a playful slap form Chloe and they laughed. "You earned the editor spot." Principal Kwan had been pulling his hair out looking for an editor, so he'd auditioned the students in their grade and Chloe had beaten everyone for the position. Eventually Clark got up. "I've got chores. See you on the bus on Monday."

Clark spent the weekend switching between nerves and excitement. Maybe this year he would be able to talk to Lana and she'd notice him. He had his school backpack backed Sunday night and he actually got up early enough to eat breakfast before leaving for the bus. He had even made the effort to spruce up a little in newish clothes. He'd had a growth spurt, shooting up past the other boys his age to hit 6'3" and he wasn't scrawny either. That meant he'd had to get an all-new wardrobe a few months back, so his blue jeans, tan boots, blue shirt and red jacket were all pretty new still. They weren't poor, but money was often tight, so he tended to wear his clothes until they were worn out, so it was always nice getting new stuff.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry walked into his house and smiled, it was everything he had dreamed of! It may be big, but it was designed to be warm and welcoming. And as the furniture was delivered and moved into place it felt more and more like home. All he had to do was finish the basement but there was no rush. He wanted to get to know the town before he started his Residency. He was excited about being in this town, away from the crowds of Metropolis.

 _TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 **Chapter 4**

Harry pulled into the staff parking lot of the Smallville Medical Centre, ready for his first day of work. He removed his helmet and then got off, looking around at all of the cars. His was the only bike but he wasn't worried about it being stolen or damaged. Sirius' bike had been a Triumph Bonneville T120 in black and with a sidecar added and he had inherited it. He had worked on updating the spells on it but had only ridden it twice. He had left it to Teddy in his will, just like Sirius had left it to him. They kept it in the family and from Godfather to Godson. So, when the 2001 Triumph Bonneville had been released he had to buy one. It had all the magical features Sirius' had and was also in black with the word Marauder in flowing script on one side and a Lily on the other.

Harry walked into the centre and headed for the staff room where he found the lockers. He took his black leather jacket off and hung it in his locker, dumping his bag in as well before donning his white coat with attached name tag. He then made his way to the emergency department for his first shift. It was scary but also exciting to finally be a doctor.

"Welcome to the town of the weird," Doctor Harden offered when Harry joined her in the staff room for a break around lunch.

"Town of the weird?"

"Some people say it's the Luthor plant, others think it's the meteor shower, but ever since then, weird things have been happening. She went to grab a file and tossed it over, Harry easily catching it and opening it to flip through.

"No one's investigated to find out the cause?"

"Luthor won't allow it and the Government ruled the meteors not dangerous," she shrugged. "We don't have the funds for a private investigation…."

"But I do?"

She shrugged. "This is the warning every new doctor gets. Believe it or not, just be careful." She left to go back on shift and Harry frowned, reading through the odd reports.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clark grinned as he took a seat on the bus with Pete, Chloe in front of them. "Excited?"

"High school here we come!" Chloe was grinning, excited by the idea of running a newspaper, even if it was only a student one.

"Can we skip to graduation?" Pete grumbled, and they laughed at him.

"I thought you wanted to try out for the football team? Can't do that if we skip," Chloe teased, and he crossed his arms, almost pouting but also trying not to laugh.

"Hey, you seen that new house that's gone up?"

"Yeah, I walk passed it when I don't take the bus," Clark answered Chloe's question as the bus approached the school.

"You mean miss the bus, don't you?" Pete smirked as they grabbed their bags.

"Seen the owners yet?" Chloe pushed eagerly.

"Saw a bike in the driveway the other day," Clark answered as they stood and waited their turn to exit the bus.

"Cool, what kind?" Pete asked, and Clark shrugged.

"Black?" Clark didn't really care for bikes. He could easily outrun them, and trucks were far more practical as they could store a lot more. They stopped to look around at their new school, seeing the sign with the school mascot, a crow, on it.

"Wow. Just think four years here and then it's off to University," Chloe murmured as they walked towards the large, brick building, following the crowd.

"How about we just survive the first day before planning the rest?" Pete answered, and Clark just smiled. Hopefully, some of the school work would provide a challenge.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clark groaned and looked at Pete for backup but his friend just grinned. "Come on Chloe…."

"The Torch needs all new reporters. Justin Gaines is going to provide an illustrated comic and Brendan Nash will be covering photography. I've got Greg Arkin as a science reporter, Pete wants to cover sport…come on, who knows, maybe you'll like it."

"Alright, alright. I'll be a reporter for you."

"Thank you," she cheered and surprised him with a hug before showing him his desk and computer. Pete watched, sad, he knew Chloe had a crush on Clark, but Clark liked Lana. Why couldn't Chloe see him?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat cross-legged on the floor of the unfinished basement, building materials all around him. He closed his eyes and began breathing deeply, letting his magic flow up and fill him. He kept a very firm picture in his mind and then released the magic to work his will. It was a struggle at times but after two hours he relaxed and opened his eyes, grinning as he looked around. The unfinished basement was now lined with metal for the most part. It had been sectioned off and deepened into two levels with an elevator between them. The room you entered was large and led out into a hallway, turn right and there was a good-sized room which would become a medical room and then left were individual bedrooms with ensuite. The second, lower level was set up into two rooms. The smaller was made from walls etched with climate controlling runes to keep it cool, that was where all the technology would be kept. He didn't know if he'd need all this space, but it was better to have it and not need it then to need it and not have it. He got up and headed upstairs for a sugar-heavy meal to replace the spent energy. He would be outfitting the medical/research rooms first. He'd collected some samples of meteors and waste product from the Luthor plant to do his own testing, but he had also sent samples to Theo for the scientists to examine…very carefully. After a month working in two different departments, it was time for him to do some shifts at Smallville High starting tomorrow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clark looked at the photo on his computer screen, 'Records Galore! Record-breaking teen becomes the fastest man alive.' The next screen said, 'Six-year-old Korean boy lifts car off injured father.'

"Clark Kent, you're going to be late for the bus!" Martha called, not bothering to shout due to Clark's hearing.

"Coming, Mom!" He yelled back, eyes still on the screen before he switched it off and grabbed his bag, heading downstairs. Clark dumped his bag on a chair and walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. He ignored the Pepsi and Mountain Dew on the door and pulled out the milk, drinking from the bottle.

"Uh-Uh." Martha grabbed the milk away from him.

"It tastes better out of the bottle," he argued playfully.

"Where'd you learn your manners?" She demanded as she put it back and he grinned.

"On a farm," he grinned, and she shook her head.

Jonathan walked through the front door, taking off his jacket. "Well, good afternoon, sleepyhead."

"Oh, and don't forget, I have class tonight so you two are on your own. And don't order pizza. There's plenty of food in the fridge." She passed Jonathan a mug, and Jonathan grabbed the milk and drank out of the bottle. Clark sat at the table looking at a piece of paper, Honeycomb cereal on the table.

"Hey, what you got there, Son?" Jonathon asked, seeing the expression on his sons' face.

"Permission slip. It's for the football team. A couple of spots opened up and they're having tryouts this afternoon." He answered, trying not to sound too hopeful. Jonathan took the slip, looking concerned. "Come on, Dad. You played football in high school." He pleaded.

"That was different, Son," Jonathan looked to his son who looked disappointed and frustrated.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I figured I'd run at half speed and I won't hit anybody," Clark explained, he didn't want to abandon Pete at tryouts or be picked for Scarecrow.

"A lot of things can happen in the heat of the game, Son," Jonathan argued as he put the slip on.

"Most new guys hardly even play. Chances are I'll ride the bench half the season." He took a deep breath and looked his Dad in the eyes. "Dad, I can be careful."

"I know that you can be careful but what if there's an accident?" Jonathan argued back Clark sighed in resignation, knowing he wouldn't sign. "Look, uh, Clark, I know this has got to be really hard for you, but you got to just hang in there, like you promised." He patted Clark on the shoulder.

"I'm sick of hanging in there. All I want to do is to go through high school without being a total loser." He picked up his things and left, angry and upset, why couldn't they trust him? Jonathan sighed and looked at Martha who smiled sadly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked up at the school, taking it all in. He grinned when he saw the red and yellow banner on the front that said, 'Fly to Victory'. He'd never actually been in a high school before, but he was ready for a new experience.

Chloe and Pete walked up the stairs out front. "So, anyone asked you to the dance?"

"Not Yet."

"Well, if nothing pans out with you-know-who maybe you and" Pete began but she cut him off before he could suggest they go together.

"Pete, do you want to take a commercial break from the soap opera in your head? I've told you 100 times; I'm not interested in Clark."

"Your vehement denial has been duly noted," Pete answered, and Chloe laughed. "Hey, maybe you and I could go together. I mean, not as a date-date thing, more as a friend-friend thing." He offered as Clark walked up holding a stack of books.

"Hi, guys."

"Uh. Didn't you just… Weren't you..." Chloe stared at him in disbelief.

"I took a shortcut."

"Through what? A black hole?" She demanded in disbelief, it was not possible for him to have arrived so quickly.

"Clark, you'll have to excuse our intrepid reporter. Seems as though her weirdar is on Def Con 5. She thought something was attacking the bus." Pete snickered.

"Okay, just because everyone else chooses to ignore the strange things that happen in this leafy little hamlet doesn't mean that they don't happen."

"Now, you know we'd love to join you and Scooby inside the Mystery Machine for another zany adventure, but we got to hand in these permission slips before homeroom." Pete grinned and pulled his crumped form out of his pocket even as Clark shifted his book nervously.

"Actually, Pete, I'm having second thoughts. I don't think signing up for the team is such a great idea." He didn't want to admit his Dad had refused to sign the slip because then they would want to know why and he was getting tired of lying over why he was never allowed to do anything.

"Clark, listen, this is the only way."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. You two are trying out for the football team? What is this, some sort of teen suicide pact?" She giggled but Pete grabbed her and pulled her aside, Clark following.

"We're trying to avoid becoming this year's scarecrow." He hissed quietly.

"What are you talking about?" then she raised her voice mockingly. "And why are we whispering?"

"It's a Homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game, the football players select a freshman, take him off to Reilly Field, strip him down to his boxers and then paint an 'S' on his chest."

"And then string him up like a scarecrow." Clark finished for him.

"Jeez, that sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen," Chloe frowned, surely it was illegal as well?

"Why do you think we're trying out for the team? Figure they won't choose one of their own," Pete told her, he couldn't believe Clark was backing out. His parents had never let him play sport when they were little…were they still saying no?

Clark looked around and spotted Lana Lang across the yard. "I'll see you guys in class." Clark walked off in Lana's direction.

"Bye," Chloe called after him.

Pete pulled out some money. "Give him ten seconds."

"Five."

Clark walked towards Lana with his books and his skateboard. He could do this, there was no sign of Whitney nearby either which made it easier. He was not going to make an idiot of himself, all he had to do was talk to her.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," Pete counted down.

Clark fell to the ground, scattering his books everywhere.

"Statistical fact: Clark Kent can't get within five feet of Lana Lang without turning into a total freak show." She took the money from Pete.

Lana passed a book to Clark, who was picking himself up off the ground. The book was The Portable Nietzsche. Lana's green necklace glowed in proximity to Clark who was beginning to look ill. "Nietzsche. Didn't realize you had a dark side, Clark."

Clark hunched over looking sick but looked up at her. "Doesn't everybody?" he was not going to throw up! He'd never been sick like that before and he was not starting now.

"Yeah, I guess so. So, what are you? Man, or superman?" She asked with a smile and he shrugged.

"I haven't figured it out yet."

"You okay there?" A man joined them, looking Clark over critically.

"I'm okay." He tried to get up and failed.

"Right." The man took his arm and moved him to sit on the nearest bench. Lana gathered the rest of his books and put them on the bench as well. A hand touched his forehead. "No fever but you're pretty pale. Do you feel sick?"

"A little," Clark admitted.

"Better get to class Miss. I'll make sure Mr….?"

"Kent, Clark."

"I'll make sure he's alright. It is my job after all," Harry smiled at her and Lana hesitated before nodding.

"I'll see you later Clark," she called before leaving.

"Okay just take some nice deep breaths for me."

"Who are you?" Clark asked in confusion, feeling better the further Lana moved away.

"Dr Harry Potter, new school doctor, part-time," he answered, smiling gently. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah." Clark straightened up.

"Alright, come on and I'll write you a note to excuse your lateness. But if you feel sick again come to my office."

"I will, thanks." They gathered his books and went to Harry's office where he wrote him a note and grabbed a bag to put the books in. Clark kept his head down, embarrassed over his klutz attack in front of not only Lana but a good portion of the school.

"Might want to buy a bigger backpack." He offered as the teen left and then watched him thoughtfully. Something about the teen felt… off, but not dangerous. He shrugged it off and headed inside as well. He spent the day dealing with small things like kids needing a band-aide or headaches, things he could do in his sleep with one hand tied behind his back. At least Mr Kent didn't need to return. All in all, an easy first day.

In the main foyer of the school, there was a trophy case. As the students rushed off to class, Jeremy stood looking in the case. As the students disappeared into class he punched through the glass casing and grabbed a picture of three football players. "It's payback time," he whispered. Jeremy walked away, throwing a bandana on the floor that he had wrapped around his hand. Seconds later Clark passed by on his way to class and saw the bandana and glass, so he went to the office to report the dangerous mess.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A whistle blew as he took a seat in the bleachers. Whitney and the football team were practicing on the high school field and Lana was practicing on the field with the cheerleading team. She was in the point position and head cheerleader. Clark alternated between looking at Lana and looking at his notebook.

 _He fantasised that he was the quarterback of the football team during a big game. He was getting ready to throw the ball. Time was running out but there was no one open. He took the ball himself, bursting through the opposition with his super strength and super speed. He scored! He spiked the ball on the ground in the end zone and it burst upon impact. The crowd was screaming his name. Lana ran up to him._

" _I knew you could do it, Clark," she said adoringly as they moved closer, they were just about to kiss, while the crowd was chanting Clark's name. Before they actually kissed, Clark snapped back to reality._

"Clark!" Pete called as he came up, wearing a football uniform. The helmet was a little too big on him. "How do I look?"

"Like a tackle dummy," Clark smirked before getting up to leave. "Good Luck." There was no point his hanging around when he wasn't able to join in. The sooner he got his chores done the sooner he could get his homework done.

Pete pulled off his helmet and looked after Clark indignantly. Clark didn't see it though as he walked off the school grounds to head home, feeling depressed that he wasn't trying out with Pete.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry rode through town leisurely, nodding at the sheriff as he went by. He picked up a bit of speed once he left the town, heading home. Other than Mr Kent's incident his first day had gone alright, though he knew there'd be something company-related waiting on his computer at home, even with Theo in charge he still had at least three emails a day that had to be answered. He slowed and then pulled over as he saw the bridge rail was out and there were fresh skid marks on the road. He drove onto the grass and chucked his helmet off, grabbing his bag as he bolted down the embankment. He made it down just as a familiar form broke the surface of the water, towing another body. "Kent!" He called, and the teen saw him, swimming his way. They soon had the unconscious man on solid ground and Harry began expertly checking him over. He tossed his cell phone to Clark. "Call 911 then help me," he ordered as he stripped the soaked shirt from the vaguely familiar body. He couldn't feel anything broken but he wasn't breathing, and he had no pulse. He heard Clark hang up and then the teen was at his side. "You know CPR?" Clark nodded, and they went to work, Clark compressing his chest while Harry breathed for him.

"Come on! Don't die on me!" Clark begged, and Lex suddenly coughed and spat up water continuing to cough.

Lex opened his eyes and looked up at Clark dazedly. "I could have sworn I hit you."

"If you did, I'd be…I'd be dead." Clark looked behind him at the bridge and the mangled broken railing.

"Well you're both alive so let's focus on that," Harry commented as the sound of sirens reached them. Soon the embankment was swarming with paramedics and police. Both young men were soon wrapped in red blankets for warmth and Lex looked mournfully at the shirt Harry had ripped off him.

Soon a truck pulled up and Jonathon began looking around wildly. "Clark!" He ran down the embankment and over to Clark, putting a hand on his face. "Son, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Who's the maniac that was driving that car?" Johnathon snarled as he spotted two young men sitting nearby.

Lex stood and approached. "That would be me. Lex Luthor." He extended his hand to Jonathan to shake but Jonathan looked him up and down and ignored his hand.

"Jonathan Kent. This is my son, Clark." Jonathan took off his jacket and put it around Clark's shoulders."

"Thanks for saving my life. Both of you." He looked at Harry who was now hovering nearby.

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing." Clark smiled shyly, embarrassed by the attention. He stood up and he and his father turned and started walking away.

Lex grabbed Johnathon's arm. "You have quite an extraordinary boy there, Mr. Kent. If there is any way I can repay you..."

Jonathan turned towards him, serious. "Drive slower."

"See you later Dr Potter." Clark called, and Harry nodded.

Lex watched Jonathan and Clark walk away for a second then turned back towards the river as the crane rose from the depths, raising his Porsche. It was completely mangled but the roof had clearly been torn off. Lex looked speculatively in the direction that the Kent's took, not seeing Harry do the same in surprise.

"Nice to see that wound healed well."

Lex turned and frowned at the other man before it hit him. "You were at Club Zero…You're Harry Potter, of Marauder Industries."

Harry nodded. "Nasty mess that club. And yes, I'm that Harry Potter. Now you need to go home and warm up, Doctors orders." He nodded up at the dark car that had just pulled in and Lex walked towards it. Harry followed, putting his bag back in the saddle bags before getting on his bike and finally heading home. He went straight to his suite and jumped in a hot shower, chilled from damp clothing where he'd been kneeling to work on Lex. Once he was clean, warm and re-dressed he went to the kitchen to begin making dinner, he'd meant to make extra last night so he could freeze some for tonight, but he'd gotten caught up in work and forgotten so now he had to make a meal rather than simply warming something up. Once that was cooking he went into his office and turned on his computer, settling in to go over anything business related. It was after midnight when he crawled into bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clark was in the barn looking at the moon through his telescope, needing to get away and just be alone after the day's excitement. His Dad had given him another lecture on keeping his abilities hidden and it hurt. What was he supposed to have done? Let Luthor drown? He couldn't do that. He'd been unconscious, so he hadn't seen Clark do anything strange, neither had Doctor Potter. He focused the telescope on Lana's house, across the way. Lana walked out onto the porch, holding a mug as she sat on the porch swing. Clark smiled goofily as he watched. Whitney snuck up behind Lana, surprising her and Clark scowled but concentrated, able to hear their conversation.

"Hey," Whitney greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Whitney. My aunt will be back any minute," she pulled away and checked for the car.

"Aw, come on. We're living life on the edge," he pleaded, and she shook her head.

"Yeah, well, if Nell finds us out here your life won't be worth living."

"Where is she anyway? Bridge club?" he took a seat beside her.

"Lex Luthor's."

"I didn't know your aunt was in with the Luthor's."

"She sold them a ton of land," Lana shrugged it off.

"They own the Metropolis Sharks. She could put in a good word for me," he grinned, and Lana's smile became a little forced.

"If you want someone to put in a good word, ask Clark. He saved Lex's life today."

"You're kidding." There was no way.

"Sometimes people can surprise you. I think it's kind of cool," she smiled softly, and Whitney frowned but then changed the subject.

"Coach said a scout from Kansas State is coming to the game on Saturday."

"That's great!" She grinned and hugged him.

"I don't want to be a 'remember him.' Smallville's got enough of those guys," he admitted, and Lana reached up to unclasp her necklace, handing it to him.

"I want you to wear this to the game on Saturday."

"I can't take this," he denied, trying to give it back.

"You can give it back after you win," she offered with a smile and Whitney nodded, putting it on.

"Is it really made from a piece of the meteor that, you know…"

"So much bad luck came out of it. There can only be good luck left," she offered, and he kissed her.

Clark was still watching through the telescope and when he saw the kiss he sat down next to his telescope despondently. If only he could get over his inability to talk to her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Frank's Auto Repair shop near the town centre still had lights on, a man inside starting the engine of a car. Jeremy watched him from the shadows by the door. Frank:] stopped the engine and started as he got out and saw Jeremy. "Jeez, kid. You scared the crap out of me." He walked towards the kid speculatively. "Don't I know you? You look like that scarecrow kid. Where the hell you been?" Jeremy just smiled but remained silent. "Hey, freakazoid. Wake up." He poked Jeremy on the shoulder, getting an electric charge that threw him across the shop, knocking over a tool cart. Frank looked up from the ground as Jeremy approached. "That was twelve years ago, man. It was just a game. What do you want?" he demanded shakily, terrified.

"To play." Jeremy reached out and touched Frank's chest, electrocuting him. Jeremy picked him up and pinned him to the wall. On the wall next to them there was a picture of three guys in Smallville High Football team uniforms. The glass covering the picture shatters as electricity surged around.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Kent!" Harry called as he spotted the tall head of dark hair. He hated being short, even if he had finally grown some since his Hogwarts days to reach a reasonable 5'9". Clark made him feel short though, what did they feed him on the farm?

"Doctor Potter?"

"Mandatory check-up after yesterday. My office please."

"I'm fine." He tried even as his friends smiled at his attempt.

"Now please," Harry glared, and Clark wilted, walking into his office and sitting on the bed. "Jacket off," he ordered as he grabbed the stethoscope. "Any nausea, excessive coughing?"

"No, nothing. I feel totally normal," Clark assured him even as the cold stethoscope moved over his chest.

"Lungs sound clear, hearts in excellent shape." He removed the stethoscope and checked his temperature. "All normal there too. Alright, I'll give you a late note and then you'll be free to go to class. Anything at all feels off though come straight here or to your normal doctor if it's after school. Promise?"

"Promise." Clark accepted the note. "Thanks, Doctor Potter."

"No problem." Harry smiled as the teen left and then it faded. That whole accident scene didn't make sense to him, especially after seeing the cars remains. Was it possible he had finally found a sign of active magic in this world? Because that was the only way he knew how to explain what he'd seen. He then looked up and sighed as one of the cheerleaders appeared in the doorway, this was why he hated high schools. He needed the nurse on duty at the same time as him to protect him from teenage girls and hormones.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat in the staff lunch room, listening to the gossip over Luthor's accident and why he was even in Smallville. It was amusing how interested they all were in him when he never interacted with the town. Thankfully no one had made the connection between him and Marauder Industries yet, the benefits of not naming the company after yourself, it made it easier to remain anonymous. Besides, he was a mere millionaire compared to the Luthor billions.

He was slowly getting to know the other members of staff, after all it was only his second day on the job. Kwan struck him as a very strict Principle. But the coach…. something about him just felt off but he apparently was good at his job. He finished his lunch and headed back to his office, nodding at the nurse as she left for her own lunch. He'd be back at the hospital tomorrow and the next day and then he'd have a day off before starting the rotation again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clark walked up the drive towards the house, his book bag over his shoulder, glad to be home after a day of being the centre of attention because of his rescue. He spotted a brand new red and white truck parked outside of the house with a big blue bow on it and walked quickly over to it. Martha was by a small tractor close to the truck. "Hey, Mom! Whose truck?"

"Yours. It's a gift from Lex Luthor." She sat down on the tractor, pulled a card out of her pocket and handed Clark the card.

Clark opened the card and saw the initials 'LL'. Clark turned away from his mother and started to read it out loud, smiling. "'Dear Clark. Drive safely. Always in your debt. A maniac in a Porsche.' I don't believe it." He stared at the card and then the truck in amazement before turning back to his Mom. "Where are the keys?"

"Your father has them."

Clark sighed, knowing his Dad would never agree to keep it but he was going to try. He found him using the wood chipper but as soon as he saw Clark, Jonathan turned off the machine and pulled off his ear protectors and goggles. "I know how much you want it, Son. But you can't keep it." He walked past Clark, shaking his head.

"Why not? I saved the guy's life."

"So, you think that you deserve a prize?"

"That's not what I meant." He followed his Dad. "Look, how about you drive the new one and I'll drive the old one? Everybody wins," he offered, they could use a new truck after all.

Harry walked up the drive towards the Kent farm, he'd checked in with Lex to ensure he was doing better and now he wanted to check on Clark one last time, as well as try and get him to tell him the real story of what happened. As he approached the buildings he heard raised voices, so he followed the noise.

"This is not about winning, Clark."

"It's not like the Luthor's can't afford it."

"Do you want to know why that is? Do you remember Mr. Bell? We used to go fishing on his property. How about Mr. Guy? He used to send us pumpkins every Halloween. Well, Lionel Luthor promised to cut them in on a deal. He sent them flashy gifts. Once they'd sold their property, he went back on his word. He had them evicted, son."

"So, you're judging Lex on what his father did?" Clark demanded, unable to believe his Dad was being so prejudiced against someone he'd met once.

"No, Clark, I'm not. I just want to make sure that you know where the money came from that bought that truck. Clark, I know you're upset, son, but it's normal."

Harry rounded the side of the barn and saw the father and son. He watched as Clark moved towards the chipper and frowned.

"Normal?" The teen turned on the chipper. "How about this? Is this normal?" Clark shoved his arm in the chipper.

"Clark!" Jonathon screamed even as Harry dashed over and ripped the cord out, stopping the machine. Jonathon pulled Clark's arm out and Harry quickly examined him.

"What the hell were you thinking Kent?" Harry snapped even as he was relieved to find no damage at all. "I get wanting to make a point but please, find a non-damaging method next time." He let go of Clark's arm and the two men suddenly seemed to realise what he'd seen.

"Who are you?" Jonathon demanded.

"We didn't get introduced yesterday, I'm Doctor Harry Potter, the new school doctor and Resident at the Medical Centre. I came by to make sure Clark was alright after his impromptu swim yesterday. Now I'm wondering if you need a counsellor," he muttered.

"The blades must be blunt," Jonathon offered, and Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes, he'd come up with better in First Year.

Harry just gave Jonathon a look. "Right… well Clark's unhurt thankfully. But I think it's time we had a chat." He ushered them towards the farmhouse where Martha was waiting.

"Jonathon?" She asked and then she saw Clarke's shredded sleeve. "What happened?" She ran to her son and checked his arm.

"I'm okay Mom." Clark assured her as they headed into the house. They sat at the table, all eyeing Harry warily, much to his amusement.

"What do you want?" Jonathon asked, praying it as something they could give. This was their worst nightmare.

"Nothing. I am a Doctor, Mr Kent, a Healer. I believe very much in patient confidentiality and I take my oaths seriously. As I tended to Clark yesterday when he felt ill and again at the crash site he is my patient. Everything he tells me, or I observe about him, unless he plans to harm himself or others, will remain confidential. Besides, who said Clark is the only person out there who doesn't fit the definition of 'normal'?" He took a breath and allowed magic to pool in his hand, watching their eyes go wide at the flame that flickered there. "I was lucky, from the age of eleven I had people to teach me how to use my abilities and hide them when needed. Clark obviously hasn't had that. I am offering to give him what help I am able in order to figure out his abilities and train for control. Although what is the source? I inherited mine from both my parents."

Martha and Jonathon looked at their son and then each other, having one of those silent conversations that only people who had known each other for years could have. She even glared at her husband until he slumped and nodded. "It's time, son."

"Time for what?"

"The truth. I want you to take a look at something." He got up and left the room for a few minutes before coming back and handing something to Clark who stared at it in confusion. "I think it's from your parents, your - your real parents."

"What does it say?" Clark asked in confusion as he looked at the piece of metal with strange symbols etched on it.

"I tried to decipher it for years, but it's not written in any language known to man."

"What do you mean?" Clark looked up at his parents in confusion and Harry sat silently, just listening for now. He was just happy the Kent's were explaining things to Clark. He liked what he'd seen of the kid, reminded of himself at times.

"Your real parents weren't exactly from around...here."

"Where are they from? What are you trying to tell me, Dad - that I'm from another planet? And I suppose you stashed my spaceship in the attic." Clark scoffed.

"Actually, it's in the storm cellar." Jonathon got up and the others followed him to the storm cellar only to stare at the metal contraption hidden within. "This is how you came into our world, son. It was the day of the meteor shower."

Harry hadn't even considered the possibility of aliens but if the world had no magic users then why not aliens instead?

"Wait. This is a joke, right? Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Clark was pacing near the doors, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"We wanted to protect you." Martha offered gently.

"Protect me from what? You should have told me!" He yelled in frustration.

"Yes, they should have." Harry finally spoke and they all looked at him. "As soon as he was old enough to keep the secret you should have told him. It is his past, his life. Now you have to decide what you're going to do with that information Clark."

"What do you mean?" Clark demanded, turning to face the doctor.

"Do you ignore it, go on like nothing's changed? Do you try to find out everything you can about your past? Find a middle path? It's your choice Clark." Harry explained.

"I…I don't know." Clark choked out and Harry nodded.

"That's normal. So, take a walk, think about it, talk to your parents, a friend, me, anyone. But in the end, it's your choice." Harry handed him a card. "Call me if you need me or want the help. I'll see you at school next week." Harry left the farm and headed home. He wanted to help Clark, but it had to be the teens choice. He just hoped Clark would listen and calm down enough to really talk to his parents.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lana rode into the cemetery on a horse, carrying a bunch of flowers. She dismounted and tensed as she heard a noise. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Clark stepped out of the shadows. "Clark."

"Clark Kent? What are you doing creeping around the woods?" Lana walked towards him.

Clark was standing by a large angel statue with wings in just the right position to make it look like he had wings. "You'd never believe me if I told you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He turned to walk away.

"Clark, wait." She walked over to him. "I just wasn't expecting to see anyone out here. Are you okay?"

"I'm hanging out in a graveyard. Does this strike you as okay behaviour?"

"Hey, I'm here, too."

"Good point. What's your story?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I'm the Fort Knox of secrets," he muttered sadly, wishing he could tell someone but he was too scared to.

"I… Came out here to talk to my parents." She laughed a little with embarrassment and turned away. "You must think I'm pretty weird. You know, conversing with dead people."

"No, I… I Don't think you're weird, Lana." He stared at the ground and then glanced up at her. "Do you remember them?" he asked hesitantly.

"They died when I was three."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Clark." She smiled and took Clark's hand, leading him over to the gravesite. "Mom, Dad, this is Clark Kent." She looked at Clark "Say hi."

"Hi." He waved, and Lana laughed. Clark studied the tombstone, taking in the dates. 'Lewis (1957 - 1989) and Laura (1959 - 1989) Lang. Forever Loved'. Lana squatted down and put the flowers on the grave. Clark squatted down as well.

"Yeah, he is kind of shy." She listened. "How should I know?" She glanced at him. "Mom wants to know if you're upset about a girl."

Clark shook and ducked his head. "No."

"Dad wants to know if you're upset about a guy."

"No! No." He quickly denied, and she laughed.

"He has a twisted sense of humour." Clark smiled, ducking his head. "Seriously, Clark. Why are you out here?"

"Lana, you ever feel like your life was supposed to be something different?" He tried nervously.

She nodded and smiled wistfully, tucking her hair behind her ear as she stared at the stone. "Sometimes I dream I'm at school, waiting for Nell to pick me up. But she doesn't come, so my parents drive up. They're not dead, they're just really late. Then I get in their car and we drive back to my real life in Metropolis. That's usually when I wake up. But for a minute, I'm totally happy, until I realize I'm still alone."

"What's that Mrs. Lang?" Clark asked suddenly, and she looked over at Clark slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll tell her." He stared right at her. "Your mom wants you to know that you're never alone. That she's always looking over you. No matter what." Lana looked at him in wonder, smiling a little. "What's that, Mr. Lang? Your dad thinks you're a shoe-in for Homecoming queen."

She smiled and laughed a little. "They really say all that?"

"Oh, yeah. They're quite chatty once you get them started." Lana smiled in response to that. They stayed at the grave site for a while before heading back to her place, Clark leading her horse. They chatted about school as he helped her with getting the horse unsaddled and then put back in his stall in the barn.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"Beats creeping around the woods."

She laughed. "Do you realize this is the longest conversation we've ever had?" She stopped walking and looked over at Clark. "We should do it again."

"Yeah, we should." He paused, then asked in a rush. "So, you going to the dance?"

"Yeah, with Whitney."

"Right. Of course," he winced, how could he forget that?

"How about you?"

"Nah. Figured I'd sit it out," he shrugged, hands in his jacket pockets.

"Well... If you change your mind, I might save you a dance." She kissed his cheek. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Goodnight, Clark." She walked off, looking back once and smiling. Clark couldn't help grinning as he headed across the yard towards his own home. Neither saw Whitney, standing on Lana's porch watching Clark walk away.

Clark went up to his loft and curled up on the couch, bringing out the piece of metal to run his fingers over the letters, whishing he knew what it said. Was it the last message from his parents? He got up and tucked it away safely in the hidden compartment he'd made in the wall years ago before laying back on the couch and falling asleep. He didn't wake when Jonathon walked part way up the stairs to check on him, relieved to find Clark had come home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clark played with the keys to the truck as his Mom got ready to head to class for the day. He'd already done his chores, so he had some free time.

"Clark?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I know you're disappointed, but a truck is a big gift, too big." She kissed his cheek. "Have a good day sweetie."

"Have fun in class." He managed a small smile for her and she left. Clark sighed and grabbed his jacket, at least he'd get to drive it once. He smiled as he got in, it was a dream to drive, unlike their old one but it wasn't long before he was parking outside the gates of the mansion. A little strength and he got between the bars, heading up to the house. "Hello?" He looked around as he walked through the halls, finally hearing some noise up ahead. He walked to the door of a room and suddenly saw two people fencing. Clark watched with surprise as the female combatant pinned the man to the wall. In frustration, the man threw his sword across the room, at the wall right next to where Clark was standing. The sword embedded in the wall by his head. Clark looked at the sword by his head in shock.

Lex took his mask off in shock. "Clark?" Clark glanced nervously at the sword in the wall by his head. "I didn't see you."

"I uh buzzed but no one answered."

Lex walked over to him. He grabbed the swords and pulled it out of the wall. Clark looked on nervously. "How'd you get through the gate?"

"I kinda squeezed through the bars. If this is a bad time…"

"Oh, no, no. I think Hykia has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day." He walked over to her and tossed her his mask.

Clark looked around in awe as Lex walked past him. "This is a great place."

"Yeah? If you're dead and in the market for something to haunt."

"I meant, it's roomy," he offered, and Lex chuckled, leading Clark out of the room.

"It's the Luthor ancestral home, or so my father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland stone by stone."

Clark looked around as they walked. "Yeah, I remember trucks rolled through town for weeks but no one ever moved in."

Lex stopped as he was ascending the staircase to the second floor. He turned back and looked down at Clark, who had been trailing along behind him and who was still on the first-floor landing. "My father had no intention of living here. He's never even stepped through the front door."

"Then why'd he ship it over?" that made no sense, houses were for living in.

"Because he could." They walked into a large room with a fire blazing in the fireplace. Lex pulled off his white fencing jacket revealing a black shirt on underneath. As he moved around the room quickly, he removed his fencing uniform and got otherwise organized. "How's the new ride?"

"That's why I'm here."

Lex crossed the room and went to a table with beverages and fruit, and with his back to Clark, opening a blue bottle of water. "What's the matter? You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that. I can't keep it."

Lex paused as if vexed, as if the thought of Clark saying no never occurred to him. He put down the water and turned, walking over to Clark. "Clark, you saved my life. I think it's the least I can do," he said earnestly, and Clark looked down. "Your father doesn't like me, does he?" Clark took a breath as if he was about to say something. "It's okay." Lex reached up and rubbed his bald head. "I've been bald since I was nine." He turned towards an oval, full-length mirror. "I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me." Lex stared in the mirror.

"It's nothing personal. He's just not crazy about your dad." He offered, a bit unsure.

"Figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree? Understandable." He turned away from the mirror, back towards Clark. "What about you, Clark? Did you fall far from the tree?" Clark didn't say anything, just looked down, and then up at Lex. Lex smiled a little at him, coyly.

"I better go. Thanks for the truck." Clark handed Lex the keys to the truck. He turned and walked towards the door

Lex called out to him. "Clark." Clark stopped, turning back. "Do you believe a man can fly?"

"Sure. In a plane," he offered, and Lex shook his head.

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through the clouds with nothing but air beneath you."

Clark chuckled. "People can't fly, Lex."

"I did." He turned away. "After the accident, when my heart stopped." He paused and turned back to look at Clark. "It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning." He looked at Clark, smiling slightly. "Thanks to you I have a second chance." Clark looked down. "We have a future, Clark." Clark looked up at Lex. "And I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

Clark smiled at him. "Sounds good to me. I gotta go. I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Lex watched him go and then sat behind his desk to get some work done. He might be in exile, but he would prove himself. And maybe he wanted to do some research on the good doctor, after all what were the odds of them both ending up in Smallville?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"His name's Jeremy Creek. This is a picture of him twelve years ago." Chloe showed Clark the picture on the monitor of a newspaper article. "This one I took four hours ago," she pulled up the digital photo she had taken at the Repair shop.

"That's impossible. He'd be like 26 today. Must be a kid who looks like him." Clark argued.

"My money was on the evil twin theory, till we checked with missing persons." Peter grinned.

Chloe passed Clark a report. "Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago where he'd been in a coma for 12 years. They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance."

"That's why he hasn't aged a day," Pete added.

"So, you're telling me he just woke up." Clark offered in disbelief.

"Well, no, there was a huge electrical storm, and the hospital's generator went down, and when it came back on, Jeremy was gone."

"The electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell." Pete was enjoying this.

"And now he's back in Smallville, putting former jocks into comas. Why?"

"Because twelve years ago today, they chose Jeremy Creek as the scarecrow," Pete answered, this was why he had wanted to get on the team so badly. Chloe handed Clark a newspaper clipping.

Clark read aloud, "comatose boy found in field, twenty yards from meteor strike."

"The exposure to the blast must have done something to his body."

"No, this can't be right." Clark shook his head, unable to believe it.

"I think you ought to show him," Pete grinned at Chloe, loving having a secret with her that Clark didn't know. They'd been working to get it set up since they had started at the high school and it was finally done, until Chloe found something new to add anyway. Now it was done they could show Clark what they had made.

"Show me what?" He asked but the two led him to another room and Peter flipped on the light, revealing a wall covered in news clippings and pictures.

"It started out as a scrapbook and just kind of mutated." She admitted proudly.

"What is it?" Clark looked from one picture to another, speed reading the articles.

"I call it the Wall of Weird." Chloe stood in front of it and spread her arms out. "It's every strange, bizarre and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when it all began – when the town went schizo. So, what do you think?" She asked as Clark looked at the articles.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He walked over and studied the wall.

"Do you tell me everything that happens in your life? We all keep secrets, Clark." She snapped in annoyance.

Clark froze as he spotted a Time magazine cover with a young Lana Lang on it in her princess outfit, crying. The title read "Heart Break in the Heart Land." Clark stared at it in shock. "Lana? My fault. It's all my fault." He bolted from the room much to Chloe and Pete's confusion.

"Kent!" Harry yelled as he saw Clark run past. "CLARK!" the teen finally paused and looked back, tears in his eyes and Harry sighed. "Come on, inside." He ushered Clark in and over to a chair, taking his own. "What happened?" he asked gently, glad he had left his jacket at school yesterday so he had come to grab it after his morning shift at the Medical Centre.

"It's all my fault."

"What is?"

"Lana's parents, the meteors…."

Harry took a deep breath, Clark reminded him of himself in fifth year. "Clark how old were you when it happened? Two or three?" Clark nodded. "So, were you a super genius, able to pilot your spaceship?"

"No." Clark was confused. "I don't remember any of that."

"Then none of this is your fault. Whoever sent you here did so for a reason Clark. The fact you arrived in a meteor shower, I'm guessing it was because something went horribly wrong. Seems like something a parent would do to ensure their child's survival." He explained as gently as possible.

Was it possible? Had his parents sent him here to save him and not abandon him? that would mean they were dead, something he'd sort of guessed already. "I wish they'd sent some sort of information."

"Bet your parents wish that too. Feeling better?" Clark nodded. "Good. Now head home and get ready for the dance, I'll see you there." Harry watched him go and sighed, at least he knew how and why his parents had died. He made a note to hire some astronomers and astrophysicists, maybe some engineers. They could quietly look into the shower and hopefully figure out a general area of space it came from. It looked like the company was going to get involved in space travel. He'd have to consider giving Theo a raise for the headache it would cause the poor man.

Clark headed out of the building, he still felt a bit down but better than before. He hadn't been planning to go to the dance, but Lana had offered to save him a dance… A hand came from behind and grabbed his shoulder. Clark turned around. "Chloe, just leave me alone." He then started in surprise at Whitney, not Chloe.

"Congratulations, Clark. You're this year's scarecrow."

Angrily, Clark knocked Whitney's grip off his shirt. "Don't mess with me right now," he snapped.

"Come on." He pushed Clark. "Bring it on." Whitney stripped off his jacket. Clark went to punch him, and Lana's necklace slipped free of Whitney's shirt, making Clark flinch and allowing Whitney to toss him to the ground. "What's going on with you and Lana?" Whitney growled.

Clark felt sick as the necklace glowed. "Nothing," he mumbled as he stared at the necklace in horror, he was too weak to fight back because of it.

"Huh? Like her necklace?" He ripped the necklace off his neck. "Huh? Good. Cause this is as close as you're ever going to get to her." He tied the necklace around Clark's neck and Clark gasped in pain. Whitney and his friends picked Clark up and dumped him in the back of a pickup truck. None of them saw Jeremy watching from the shadows.

They drove out to the cornfield and carried Clark over to where there was normally a scarecrow. Not caring about how ill he looked they stripped him down and painted a red 'S' on his chest before hauling him up and tying him in place of the scarecrow. "Please…" Clark whispered as they all laughed and left. Clark shuddered from the cold, breathing hard. He had never hurt so much in his life.

Jeremy watched him. "It never changes." The young man commented as he looked up at Clark.

"Help me," Clark called weakly from where he was tied to the Scarecrow.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Jeremy asked.

"You - you're - you're Jeremy." He shivered from pain and the cold.

"I thought if I'd punish them, it would stop, but it never stops." He began to walk away through the corn.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Clark called weakly, why wasn't he cutting him down?

"Homecoming dance. I never made it to mine." Jeremy grinned, and Clark felt panic setting in, his friends were there.

"Get me down, please," he begged, he'd never felt so much pain before.

"You're safer here."

"Help me. Help me." He called after him, slumping against the ropes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lex walked out of the plant and headed to his car, nodding at the bike that flashed its lights. The rider pulled in and removed his helmet. "Doctor Potter."

"Seen Clark? I got a call from his parents, he hasn't made it home."

"I…" they both looked as a young man jumped the fence from the corn field and then looked at them. Lex gasped as he remembered the same field as a child…the same face, but it couldn't be.

"Lex?" Harry called, walking over to the pale young man.

"It's impossible."

"What is?"

"He was here, the day of the meteor shower. Tied up like a scarecrow in the field," Lex shuddered at the painful memory.

"Scarecrow…no. Lex call the police and get to the school, make sure Kwan keeps the students there," Harry ordered before running into the corn. Lex hesitated, going to follow, but then got in his car and made the call while driving.

"Help me. Help me."

"Clark?" Harry called as he spotted the teen. "Hang on." The bindings vanished, and he caught the boy as he collapsed to the ground. A quick scan had him yanking the necklace off and surrounding it in a bubble of magic.

Clark gasped as the effects stopped and got to his feet. "I've got to go." He moved for his clothes.

"Hang on a second. What happened?" Harry demanded, reaching out to steady the teen.

"I can handle it." Clark quickly did his shoes up, already re-dressed.

"Clark." Harry just looked at him and Clark wilted.

"The football team, it's a ritual," he shrugged it off even though he was very hurt by what they had done.

"It's bullying at best," Harry shot back.

"It doesn't matter, Jeremy's going to attack the dance."

"Fine, can you handle him?" While Clark seemed to be making a quick full recovery, that could just be on the surface.

"Yeah."

"Then give me names and I'll deal with the team." He demanded.

"But..."

"No buts," Harry answered so Clark reluctantly named those he'd seen before taking off at full speed while Harry apparated back to his bike and then apparated with it closer to the school where he joined the sheriff, Kwan and Lex.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jeremy opened the fire sprinkler system box outside the building.

"Jeremy. You need to stop this." Clark called as he approached.

Jeremy stopped in surprise and looked behind him to find Clark was standing off in the distance. "I don't know how you got here but you should have stayed away."

"I won't let you hurt my friends," Clark warned.

"Those people in there aren't your friends. The sprinklers will get them nice and wet. I'll handle the rest," Jeremy grinned nastily.

"They never did anything to you."

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for you and for all the others like us."

"What happened to you was my fault. I can understand your pain," Clark tried to cool things off a bit.

"I'm not in pain. I have a gift, and a purpose, and a destiny." He turned away, but Clark was in front of him again, using his super speed.

"So do I," Clark stated firmly and Jeremy reached out, attempting to electrocute Clark. Clark threw him into a car in response. Jeremy got up and looked at Clark angrily. "Give it up, Jeremy." Jeremy got in the car and attempted to run Clark over. Clark was smashed into a wall that had an emergency hydrant attached to it. The car, with Clark in front of it, burst through the wall, busting the pipe. Water leaked into the car, electrocuting Jeremy. Clark moved back as electricity arched over and through the vehicle for a bit before finally stopping. Clark pulled the door off the car. Jeremy looked up at Clark in confusion. "Are you okay?"

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Clark Kent. And you're in Smallville."

"I want to go home," Jeremy pleaded, and Clark nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The doors to the gym opened to reveal Sheriff Ethan, Principal Kwan and Dr Potter. Lex had decided to head home since he wasn't involved any further and Harry had assured him Clark was alright. "Fordman, Blake, Hernandez you are all under arrest." The Sheriff called, and all eyes went to the three boys who stared in shock.

"For what?" Whitney demanded.

"Attempted murder." The Sheriff answered.

"WHAT?"

"We didn't do anything!"

"Then explain why I found Clark Kent half frozen in a field of corn, basically naked and tied up as a scarecrow," Harry demanded. "You're lucky, if he'd been there all night you'd likely be looking at a murder charge."

"But it's tradition," Blake muttered even as Lana backed away from Whitney, staring at him in horror.

"How could you?" She asked.

"It was just a bit of fun." Whitney pleaded even as Ethan approached and cuffed him.

"Everything has consequences boys," The three were dragged of while everyone stared after them.

"Doctor!"

Harry turned back. "Yes Miss Lang?"

"Is Clark alright?" she asked, obviously alarmed and scared.

"He'll be fine; he might have the sniffles, but he was found in time to not suffer any lasting effects. Though I do need to speak with you and your Aunt."

"Yes sir." She had no clue what the school Doctor could need to talk to them about, but she accepted the lift home on his bike.

"Lana?" Nell asked as they entered the house, surely the dance wasn't already over?

"Aunt Nell this is Doctor Potter from school."

"What is this about Doctor?"

"Harry please and the reason we are here is this." He pulled out the small lead box he'd conjured and opened it, revealing Lana's necklace.

"My necklace!"

"It was around Clark's neck when I found him."

"I gave it to Whitney, for luck with the scouts," she whispered sadly.

"And he put it on Clark before stringing him up," Harry told her, and she looked horrified that he had done that.

"Thank you for returning it then Doctor." Nell smiled, and Harry sighed.

"That's the thing, do you know what this made of exactly?"

"A piece of the meteorite that killed my parents."

"Alright so other than being extremely morbid do you know of any testing done on it or the others?" he couldn't believe she would wear such a thing, it gave him the creeps.

"No, why?" Nell was mad at his words to her niece while Lana stared at it with new eyes.

"Because this made at least one student ill."

"Clark…he always falls down around me." Lana realised in horror. She'd always thought maybe he was a bit clumsy but looking back that didn't make sense. He only had trouble within a certain distance of her.

"And he was in severe pain while wearing it. My preliminary guess is he's allergic to one of the minerals within the meteorite but there is also the risk of radiation. I've gone through the records and frankly Ms Lang you are extremely lucky that after continual exposure you are still healthy. Continuous exposure seems to cause genetic mutations in humans, animals and plants. I have a team working on testing and the results so far are not pretty so I've had them move onto finding ways of collecting and destroying the meteorites," he explained and both females paled.

"Is Lana definitely okay?" Nell demanded, horrified that her gift may have been harming her niece.

"It'd take a full physical to be sure, but she hasn't complained of anything on record. You can keep this, just keep it in the box, the lead will keep any radiation contained."

"No. if it's dangerous then please, have it destroyed." Lana felt ill at the idea of keeping something so dangerous. If only she'd known…poor Clark.

"Alright. I am sorry the dance was spoiled."

"That's not your fault Dr Potter, I can't believe Whitney…. for what they did to Clark they should be punished."

"That's a very mature response. I'll see you at school." He picked the box up and left. Once at home he used Fiendfyre to destroy the stone as it seemed resistant to the other spells he tried. Theo had reported that as of now, they had not found a way to destroy it, but they had locked their samples away in lead cases and then inside a locked vault. Harry emailed the man, he wanted it all collected and stored safely until a way to destroy it was found. They would find the best way to collect even microscopic amounts and then he would offer the service first to the town and then other places the meteors had hit as the Earth turned during the shower.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Your grandfather gave me that telescope when I was about your age. I came downstairs for breakfast one morning and there it was," Jonathon commented when he saw Clark looking through the lens. Clark stepped away and sat down. Jonathan sighed and moved awkwardly closer. "Are you okay?"

Clark looked over at his father for a long moment. "Can I answer that in about five years?"

Jonathan smiled. "Yeah." He turned and started walking down the stairs.

"Dad?" Clark was standing at the loft railing looking down at his dad on the ground floor. "I'm glad you and mom are the ones that found me."

"We didn't find you, Clark. You found us." They smiled at each other and then he left his son alone to think.

Clark turned on the radio and turned to see Lana appear, still dressed in her Homecoming gown and crown. "I didn't see you tonight, Clark."

"Lana. What are you doing here?"

"I saved you that dance." She walked over, and they started to dance. She stopped and looked at him. "Is everything okay, Clark?"

"It's perfect." A car horn honked, and Clark blinked, he was alone in his loft, Lana's presence nothing but a dream. He looked out to see Lana standing on her porch steps, waving to a caravan of cars going by, no longer in her gown. "Thanks for the dance, Lana," he whispered, and she turned as if she heard him. She smiled sadly, ducked her head and walked back into the house.

Neither saw the teen sitting in a tree with a video camera.

 _TBC…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 5**

Lana went to her room and stared at the tiara on her chest of drawers. She picked it up and then opened a drawer, putting it in with the rest of the crowns, ribbons, and trophies. This one felt so meaningless after what Whitney had done. She spotted a gold box on her bed and sat down to open it, butterflies flying out, making her smile.

The teen watched this through his camera. He eventually left and went to his car, driving home. At home, he peeked around the corner of the living room and saw a video of Lana playing on the television. "Is this what you do with your time now, Greg?" His mother demanded with a handful of tapes.

"Where did you get those?" He demanded, angry at the invasion of his privacy.

"Oh, you've got a lot of nerve talking to me about privacy. I am in the garden club with Lana's aunt. How am I going to face Nell knowing that my own son is creeping around videotaping her niece? Is that where you were tonight?"

"No, I was out collecting," he denied, lying easily to her.

"Two disgusting habits," she sneered.

"Insects aren't disgusting, Mom."

"Look what has become of you, Greg. This isn't you," she called in despair as he moved to go to his room.

"People change."

"Really? Monday morning, I am phoning Claremont Military Academy," she threatened, and he scoffed.

"Yeah right, Mom." It was an old threat.

"No, Greg. I've had it with your behaviour. This time I'm making the call," she warned, deadly serious and he froze before turning to stare at her in shock.

"Hey, who's gonna take care of my bugs?" She didn't answer so he ran to his room. He had dozens of tanks full of insects. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a jar full of fireflies giving off a green glow. "Don't worry, guys. I'm going to take you somewhere safe," he promised. He snuck the tanks downstairs and out to his car. Once done he got in and drove out of Smallville. He took a sharp turn and one of the tanks broke, letting green fireflies and many other bugs loose. He started slapping wildly at them as they swarmed over him. "No! No! Ah! Aah!" He crashed into a telephone pole and continued to scream.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry dumped his gear and then headed downstairs to get to work. It seemed Clark was as much of a trouble magnet as he was as a kid. While he could probably reinforce a phone enough to stay in one piece despite Clark's abilities that would raise a lot of questions since the Kent's did not really have a lot of spare cash lying around. So, he needed to find some other way for Clark to call for help. In the end, he settled for a simple bracelet of braided leather, carefully etching runes into each strip before braiding it together with magic. It wouldn't break, tear, burn or come off unless Clark wanted it to. Set into the front was a small metal plate with Clark's initials on it and that was where he carved the alert runes. All Clark had to do was touch the plate and it would alert Harry he was needed as well as give Clark's location.

Making the bracelet took time and then he fell into bed but set his alarm. He had to get to the Kent's before Clark left for school since he wasn't scheduled to be there for another three days. Tomorrow he had to be in Metropolis for a meeting as well.

He got up with his alarm and turned the news on while getting breakfast ready only to stare in shock at the footage of the UN get together in New York last night. What the hell had happened? And then came the announcement of the arrest of the one responsible, one Eric Lehnsherr, mutant. Thankfully very few causalities were listed, guards on the island where the Statue of Liberty stood mainly but it was not good for human/mutant relations.

He quickly ate his breakfast and then left for the Kent's, knocking on the door when he arrived to be greeted by Martha who smiled warmly.

"Good morning Dr Potter, have you eaten?"

"Unfortunately. I don't have much time, I have to be in Metropolis soon. Is Clark home?" He took the offered seat and mug of coffee.

"He's doing his chores at the moment. Thank you, for saving him," she whispered, and Harry smiled at her.

"No problem at all, I can't believe such a tradition was still followed. They are very lucky they had never killed anyone," he shook his head in disbelief.

"Jonathan never knew about it and he played," Martha couldn't believe the players had been that stupid. The door opened, and Clark walked in with Jonathan.

"Hi Dr Potter," Clark grinned at the older male who smiled back.

"What can we do for you Doc?" Jonathan asked, still wary of the man.

In answer, Harry withdrew the bracelet from his pocket and put it on the table in front of Clark.

"Um…. thanks?"

Harry chuckled. "Since you don't carry a phone I thought you needed a way to call for help. Once you put that on, only you can remove it. Put a finger on the plate and it will alert me to your location and that you need help."

Martha felt a swell of relief, she always worried about her son, still would even with that bracelet. But it was good to know that if he found trouble someone would know. There was something about the young Doctor that made him easy for her to trust, unlike her husband who trusted no one.

Clark picked it up, sensitive fingers feeling the etched runes. He quickly fastened it around his right wrist, it sat just right, not too tight or loose and it was so light he was barely aware of it. "Thanks."

Harry just smiled and stood. "Thanks for the coffee Martha, I better get going if I want to miss the city rush traffic."

"You won't be at school today?" Clark asked as he went to get his school bag.

"No, I have meetings in Metropolis, two days of shifts in Emergency. I'll be at the school the day after that." He said his goodbyes and headed out, maybe he should invest in a helicopter or something to cut down the commute?

If he had known what was coming he would have begged out of the meetings but he wasn't a seer.

So, when Greg Arkin was mutated by his pet bugs and then killed his Mother he didn't know about it. Clark didn't call for help when he pulled Brett Anderson from his burning truck on the way home from the Farmer's Market either. He also missed Greg's attack at the Kent Farm, he actually missed a lot. The first he knew of the trouble in Smallville was when Clark hit the emergency beacon. Harry quickly excused himself from the meeting and then apparated to Clark's side, invisible. He found the teen being tossed around by another, the reason obvious as Harry kicked a bit of meteor aside.

"Hey, Clark! Did you know the buffalo ant can lift 30 times its own body weight?" Greg threw Clark again and then Clark scrambled to hide in one of the old diggers, where was Doctor Potter? "Clark! Clark, where are you? Come on out. I just want to play. Clarky? Come out!"

"In a bit of trouble?" Harry hissed, remaining invisible and Clark jumped.

"There's too many meteors…" Clark looked down at his hand and smiled, "It's lined with lead," that was a relief. He pushed himself upright in the overturned, lead lined, massive pot of some kind. "Greg was attacked by meteor infected bugs. He killed his Mom and kidnapped Lana."

"Give it up, Clark. You can't fight natural law! Only the strong survive. Did you really think you could hide from me?" Greg found them and went to throw Clark only to have Clark toss him. Greg landed against a support post and grabbed a chain to pull himself up, leaning on a lever. He looked up at a noise and Clark stopped moving towards him to look up as well.

"Greg, watch out!" He cried as a piece of machinery fell but then it stopped in mid-fall and Greg was hit by a red light, collapsing. Clark looked over as Harry became visible, moving to kneel beside Greg. "Can you help him?" Clark asked from the safety of the lead-lined equipment.

"Maybe. I'll take him to my place, see if I can stabilise him. But if I do, he's going to have to face some sort of punishment if he killed, even if he was acting on instinct," Harry warned, and Clark nodded. So, Harry levitated Greg up and vanished, going straight to the underground level of his home. He settled Greg on a gurney and went to work with magic, this was beyond non-magical medicine, but the knowledge of anatomy gained through the training was very helpful. He had some potions, yes, but only ones he'd had on him or the ingredients for, with no magic and therefore no magical plants he couldn't brew more. Though he had been experimenting with various plants to see if he could find alternatives. He didn't know if he could save him, but he would do his best.

While Harry did that Clark made his way home, relieved that Greg was in safe hands. He paused, watching Whitney talking with Lana and he felt a little hope when she still seemed angry with the jock. He knew Whitney was hoping he wouldn't testify but after talking with his Mom he was going to do it. Not to get him away from Lana, but because what he had done could have killed a human.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Nice place," Lex called as he walked up, and Harry looked up as if just noticing the young man, despite having known the second he crossed the wards.

"Thanks." He finished collecting the eggs and then closed the pen. "What brings you by?" He led the way into the house where he cleaned and stored the eggs.

"What happened last night? The town is going crazy with rumours," Lex admitted. There had been no mention of the doctor's presence in events, but Clark's name had come up, so he suspected Potter knew.

"Greg Arkin kidnapped Lana Lang. Now he's missing after Clark got him away from her."

"Is she alright?" Lex asked in alarm.

"Clark said she wasn't hurt."

"Good…that's worse than the rumours." He took the offered can of coke and took a seat at the counter, watching Harry move around the kitchen easily. "Most people of our wealth don't do their own cooking."

"I've always enjoyed it. And you forget, I'm 'new money'. We had a simple two up, two down home back in England. Its only since moving to the US that business has boomed so well."

"Must have been an adjustment," Lex offered, and Harry shrugged.

"Not really. Dad always did everything he could to make sure I had a normal life. No posh boarding schools or anything."

"I never met him, but it sounds like he was a good man."

"He was."

"So, what brings you to Smallville when you have a company to run? Or did you secretly take it public?" There is no way he could have missed that.

"No, it will always be a family run company. No board to tell me what I can and can't do. As for here…I graduated and wanted to use my degree, so I applied around for residencies within a reasonable commute to Metropolis as I have no desire to live and work there fulltime. Smallville accepted me so here I am. What about you?"

"Haven't heard the rumours?" Lex asked warily, and Harry rolled his eyes as he moved to put together a light meal, he had the afternoon/evening shift today.

"I prefer facts."

"I've been banished here to run the plant."

"So, don't look at as punishment but an opportunity," Harry offered, and Lex fell silent to consider his words. He'd been so busy bemoaning his fate he hadn't considered that and now he was kicking himself for it. He glanced at Harry who grinned as if he knew what he was thinking. With people like Clark and Harry, maybe Smallville was his chance to get out of Lionel's shadow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clark knocked on the door and then it swung open. "Hello? Doctor Potter?" He called as he entered. He glanced around and then saw a wall open, he swallowed but walked in and down the stairs. He blinked as he looked around in surprise, there was a large room with various screens and then two hallways, so he went down one and found what looked like an infirmary where he found the Doctor and an unconscious Gregg.

"Welcome to the Den, Clark." Harry called as he finished writing something before looking up.

"What….?"

"I built this as a place to practice with my abilities and keep a watch on things. Good news is I've managed to temporarily stabilise his condition. For now, he'll stay here in one of the rooms, locked in for everyone's safety. Hopefully, I'll be either able to permanently stabilise it or completely strip the changes and then we can hand him over to the Sheriff."

"Will you help me?" Clark asked, and Harry put the clipboard down.

"With what?"

"I woke up floating the other morning. I'm changing, and it scares me, I don't know how to control this," Clark babbled, and Harry nudged a stool over to the distressed teen.

"I'll help you, Clark. For starters, outside of school, call me Harry."

"Thanks… Harry." Clark smiled, and Harry grinned, shaking his hands. "How do you do what you do? You said you were taught, can they teach me to control my powers too?

Harry sent Greg to a room and then led Clark into the office off the infirmary and took a seat. For now, the various monitors were dark, so Harry turned the lighting up. "I'm sorry Clark but out powers have different sources, so they wouldn't be able to do anything more for you than I can. I can give control exercises and a safe place to practice. You could say I'm an alien too, but only in that I am not from this Earth. I was born in Godric's Hollow, Wales in 1980."

Clark frowned. "I've never heard of it."

"And you won't, because it doesn't exist on this planet. I was born on an Earth of magic. That is how I do what I do, magic. I'm a wizard." Clark just stared, and Harry laughed. "Yeah, that's the typical response. But it's true. I spent six years at a boarding school in Scotland learning how to use magic."

"So, anyone can learn?"

"No, it's something you're born with." Harry took a deep breath and began explaining about Hogwarts, the War and how he ended up here. "You okay with this?"

"I'm an alien Harry." He pointed out and they both laughed. Harry summoned two cans of soft drink and turned on the computer, opening a new file for Clark. First, they had to document what abilities he had so far as well as what medical data Clark knew about himself, which wasn't a lot since he'd never seen a doctor which made Harry grin and Clark gulp nervously. He did not enjoy the full medical exam. He tugged out some of his hair and gave a cheek swab for Harry to examine in depth at his leisure. He didn't know why he trusted the older man, he just did, he knew Harry would not hurt or betray him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched as a bunch of kids were pushed hard, thanks to the arrests of three players the football team was in danger of losing their winning streak and Coach Walt did not look at all happy, especially after last night's game where they'd been soundly beaten. He'd gone to show school support and had spotted the Kent's in the audience too, cheering on young Pete Ross. But it seemed as if the Crows many years on top had come to an end. It wasn't the kids' fault; it was hard to win with too many fresh players. And he didn't like the coach or the way he treated his players. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen anything that could be acted on, it was just a gut feeling about the man. Not to mention the man was far too popular with the older generations who had been coached by him or had family that had. Even Jonathan Kent said he was hard but a good coach. Oliver had been obsessive and pushed them hard but nothing like Coach Walt. Give him Ollie any day to that man.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry accepted the delivery, signing for it and having the boxes loaded into the house. Once the men were gone he moved it all downstairs into the temperature-controlled room and went to work setting things up. He wanted more than just the small computer the infirmary was set up for. He had the feeling the study and training of Clark's powers would need a lot of computing power, not to mention Greg, his work on the meteors…he needed a lot. Only one computer was connected to the internet as he needed access but couldn't risk much of his work to hackers or viruses. He also went to the end of the infirmary hallway and began digging down. He ended up with a pit, 10x10 feet and then 40 feet down. This one he transfigured the walls into padding, it would be good for flight training in controlling falling and floating.

Maybe some people would find his investment in Clark weird or creepy…but he knew what it was like to be an outsider. He'd always known he was different, even before he learnt about magic and it hadn't changed much at Hogwarts. If he could help Clark not be so alone, then he would do it. This world was going through upheaval with more and more mutants being born, they couldn't hide like magicals had. If he could give sanctuary to those being persecuted he would.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Football: Sport or Abuse?" Clark read the Torch's latest headline in surprise.

"So, what do you think?" Chloe asked as they walked up the bleacher stairs until they were walking towards the main school building, sipping her coffee as they walked.

"I think you need to seriously decrease your Cappuccino dependency," Clark offered as he lowered the paper and Pete laughed.

"Pete thinks I'm being too hard on Coach Walt."

"The man coached my dad, all my brothers. He used to come over and watch the Super Bowl!" Pete argued.

"Now, while I'm touched by that Hallmark moment, you don't get points for subtlety in journalism. I've already started getting hate mail." She grinned as they walked through the back courtyard. A bunch of students were playing basketball, others were sitting at tables, still others standing around. Many of the cheerleaders were standing around and chatting, Lana among them, although she did not look happy.

"You seem very happy about that. Why?" Clark asked in confusion and Chloe smiled.

"Because it means I'm hitting a nerve. Besides, between the abysmal sentence structure and generous use of obscenities, I've got a pretty good idea of who's been sending it."

"If you think my teammates are reading the Torch, you're giving them way too much credit," Pete warned, and she shrugged.

The group of friends spotted Lana arguing with some of her fellow cheerleaders. "Don't you even care about this?" She demanded, and the other girls just shrugged it off.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Felice checked her pom poms.

"You don't think it's a big deal? I think it's a big deal." Lana snapped and stormed off past Chloe, Clark and Pete.

Chloe turned and watched Lana leave, grinning. "Whoo! There's something you don't see every day, a pompom meltdown," she laughed. A group of football players exited the building and Chloe looked over at Pete. "Ooh, ooh, here they come! Pete, I need a picture of the cheating jockstraps." Pete grimaced but took a camera off his shoulder.

The jocks and the cheerleaders gathered around Coach Walt in the courtyard, Clark watching. "I don't want to hear any rumours going around, any false accusations," Coach Walt began explaining to them.

"Any idea how they got that midterm, Chloe?" Clark asked, keeping his eye on them.

Chloe raised the digital camera and took a picture. "It's still a mystery, but I'm working on it."

One of the football players spied Chloe taking a picture. "Hey, what's she doin'?" He threw a football at Chloe's head. Clark caught the football right before the ball could hit Chloe in the face, just as she was about to duck, in a show of super reflexes. Chloe looked at Clark in amazement.

Pete patted Clark on the back and grinned. "Ooh, nice catch!" Clark looked over at the jock angrily.

"One of your teammates attempts to assassinate me, and all you say is 'nice catch'?" Chloe walked away, and Pete followed.

"I thought you wanted to hit a nerve?" Pete asked.

Clark lagged behind and then threw the football back to the jock so hard, the kid doubled over as the ball hit him in the stomach. "Uhh!"

"You all right?" Walt asked as the bell rang. "Go see the Doctor." Everyone started walking away. Coach Walt looked across the yard towards Clark, speculatively. Clark turned and walked away in the other direction following Chloe and Pete. Coach Walt watched Clark until he vanished into the building and then walked away, considering.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stood as one of the football players walked into his office, holding his stomach. "Eat too much?" he asked, and the teen winced.

"Got hit with a football," he groaned

"On the bed and lift your shirt," Harry ordered as he gloved up and grabbed his stethoscope. When he turned the boy had his shirt up so Harry listened before gently feeling the area. "Doesn't look like there's any real damage but you'll probably have a good bruise in a couple of hours. Apply ice when you get home if it's still sore. If you're still in a lot of pain tomorrow go to the medical centre for a scan. Got that?"

"Yeah, doc. Thanks."

Harry handed over some mild painkillers and watched him go, shaking his head. Football may not be as bloody as Quidditch, but it was still dangerous.

 _TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Sorry for the really long wait._

 **Chapter 6**

"Hey, Kent. I saw your arm out there. Technique was lousy, but you got a lot of power." Coach Walt called as he approached the two teens at the vending machine.

"Thanks!" Clark blushed slightly at the praise, it wasn't often anyone praised his abilities. Everyone was always too busy telling him to hide hem, well….other than Dr. Potter, but he had his own abilities.

"So why aren't you on our team?" Walt demanded. He didn't particularly like Kent, he was the reason he was missing some of his star players thanks to the Scarecrow tradition. However, he was desperate, and the kid obviously had untapped potential, not to mention he was taller than even some of the oldest students and very sturdily built. With some training he'd make an excellent player.

"My Dad needs me on the farm," he answered, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Well, your school needs you on the field. We got a big game on Friday night. We're short players. Look, look, I-I know your dad would understand," The Coach pushed, most kids would jump at the chance he was giving him, and Kent was hesitating? What was wrong with him?

"He's kind of stubborn."

"Yeah, I remember. Jonathan Kent was one of the best athletes I ever coached. A lot of God-given talent. It's in your genes, Kent."

"Actually, I'm adopted." He pointed out.

"Look, I am giving you a chance to be a part of something special a part of history. Now, I've seen you stare at your father's picture in that trophy case. Don't tell me you don't want to be a part of this. Why don t you suit up? Look at Ross here. He doesn't have a lick of natural talent, but he's got a truckload of heart," Walt pointed to Kent's best friend, trying to use him to help make the kid say yes.

"Thanks, I-I guess." Pete looked at Chloe who shrugged as she joined them.

"Let me think about it." Clark tried.

"White, get over here." Coach called and Whitney's replacement as Captain walked over. "White, you're the team captain. How do you think Kent here would do on the field? I mean, considering our current predicament?"

"He might do all right," Nick shrugged. He'd never had issues with Clark, and he had a great build for football, as long as he could match it with speed, coordination and accuracy. He'd seen him trip a bit though, but it was to the point where they couldn't be picky.

"Hmm... He seems afraid though."

"That's not the reason, is it, Clark?" Chloe argued in defence of her friend, glaring at the Coach who just smirked smugly.

"It's my dad." He argued again. He would never sign the form to let him play.

"Kent, there comes a time when you gotta step out of your fathers' shadow and be your own man. Now what do you say? You ready to be your own man?" Walt pushed, sensing weakness.

Clark hesitated but then nodded. "Count me in." his Dad was going to kill him.

"Good. I will see you at practice today-three o'clock. Don't be late."

"Hey, Clark... Hey, um, remind me what your dad said last time you asked him to play," Pete asked with a grin and Clark slumped.

"He said no," he muttered, hands in his pockets as he slouched against the wall, feeling miserable.

"He said no. That's what I thought. Call me when the hurting's done. Okay?" Pete walked away with Chloe.

Clark sighed and then looked over as Harry approached. "Going to say I can't play?" he asked.

"Hardly. You're old enough to make your own decisions," the Doctor assured him.

"Guess I just have to tell my Dad."

"Clark you performed CPR without even cracking Lex's ribs, you have control. And you've been proving that in training. Just be careful and you'll be fine," Harry assured him, he could see Jonathon's point, but they had to learn to trust in Clark and his control at some point. Training was going very well, Clark controlled his strength during every test and situation Harry could come up with, his speed too. Then again, he had those abilities the longest so it made sense, he saw no reason Clark couldn't play sport. He could understand where the Kent's fear came from, but it wasn't fair to make Clark pay for those fears.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry walked towards the barn where Martha had directed him, he knew there would be an argument over Clark playing and felt the need to help him, the poor kid had enough stress over his abilities without a fight with his Dad. He picked up the sound of voices and hung back, hoping they could come to an agreement.

"Uh, wait a minute. What do you mean you had to say yes?"

"Coach Walt sort of didn't give me a choice."

"Let me guess. Did he give you the 'be your own man' speech, right?" Jonathon asked and Clark looked sheepish. Jonathon smiled. "Well, Walt's been giving that speech for 25 years, same one. Believe me, I know. What you gotta do is go there tomorrow and tell him you can't play." Jonathan walked across the barn and Clark followed, upset.

"Dad, please don't make me do that," he begged, why couldn't he see how important this was to him?

"Son, I'm sorry. We've already had this conversation."

"It's never been a conversation. I can be careful, and you don't trust me."

"Of course, I trust you, Clark, but, uh,"

"But what? I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"When you're out on the field, million things can happen that can affect your judgment. I mean, if you get angry, even for just a second, or you, uh, you try to impress some girl with a fancy move, somebody could get seriously hurt out there. You were meant for much more important things than winning football games."

"I'm sick of being punished because I have these gifts," he snapped in exasperation. "Most parents would be happy if their son could be star of the football team."

"Son, I'm happy when you wake up in the morning. I don't need to live vicariously through your achievements." Jonathan walked away.

"Why would you? You got to play," Clark snapped sarcastically.

Jonathon turned around to look at him again. "I'm not signing a permission slip."

"You don't have to. I'm playing football, and you can't stop me."

Jonathan stared at Clark while Clark stood his ground, swallowing nervously. Clark had never disobeyed like this before and it hurt but this was something he'd wanted his whole life.

"Want a neutral opinion?" Harry asked, making his presence known and they both turned to face him, Clark looking relieved.

"Harry," he greeted, and Harry smiled at the teen before looking at his father.

"Clark gave chest compressions, something that a human often cracks ribs doing, without injuring Lex at all. I've been throwing various scenarios his way to test his control for the last two weeks and not once has he slipped up. I understand you want to protect him, but he has to have the chance to live his life Mr Kent. All you're doing is saying to him that you don't trust him to know his limits."

Jonathon looked between the two dark haired males before turning and walking back to the house. When Clark headed in, he found the slip on the table, signed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"More parenting advice?" Jonathan asked as he saw the Doctor sitting on his porch, obviously waiting for him.

"No, needed a second opinion," Harry answered, and Jonathan leant against the railing. "Come see?" he asked, and Jonathan nodded. Harry held out his hand and the farmer hesitated before taking it and then they were somewhere else, and he gasped in air. "Sorry, that can be hard for the first time. Welcome to the Den." Harry watched him look around and then led him into the hall of bedrooms, letting him see Greg lying on the bed, not looking very healthy.

"I'm listening," Jonathan offered warily, looking from the obviously sick boy to the Doctor, just what was going on here?

"I'm having trouble stabilising his condition, every time it looks good it mutates again. I'm running out of ideas and I don't know anyone who could do more."

Jonathan frowned, hesitant, but he might be able to help the boy. "When Clark was six his powers were getting too much for us to handle. We considered taking him to an expert for help but in the end, we just couldn't. There was always the worry of him being taken from us."

"An expert?"

"Professor Charles Xavier, the world's foremost expert on genetic mutation. We scraped the money together for the trip to New York but in the end, we upgraded the tractor. He runs a school somewhere in New York. If anyone can help you with Greg, its him. Now what the hell is this place?" He demanded and Harry chuckled but took him on the tour, showing him where Clark did his training, the medbay, control room, all of it. "Why?"

"I needed somewhere safe where I could really be myself and maybe I'm getting a bit paranoid," he shrugged. "But here I can treat the severely meteor affected without them being taken away and experimented on or worse."

"And Clark knew about this."

"Yeah, your son is very good at keeping secrets."

"This is…." Keeping Greg locked up like this, without the law involved was wrong but what could anyone else do for the boy? He didn't like it but there wasn't really any other choice. Harry took him home and then set up a search for the Professor, he only hoped the man could help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry straightened his jacket and adjusted his satchel with all the research he and a few trusted scientists had done on the meteors and how they seemed to affect people. There wasn't much since he had only known of them since meeting Clark, but it was better than nothing. It was also made more difficult by the secrecy needed for the research, he did not want just anyone getting access. The taxi had dropped him right outside the gates of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center. It was a long way from Smallville, and he just hoped there was no trouble while he was gone but he had run out of ways to help Greg. He would miss Clark's first game, but the teen had insisted helping Greg was more important, Clark had a very strong sense of morals, a good thing in someone so powerful.

Finding the Professor had been harder than he'd thought it would be considering the man was active in the mutant rights scene. It had taken days rather than the hours he'd expected since most scientists were listed in a way, they could find each other easily. He'd finally managed to track the school down and had called, it had taken some convincing to get this appointment and he just hoped the man could help. He pressed the buzzer and a small single person gate opened, letting him onto the grounds where he followed the drive through the trees and around a corner, whistling softly as he spotted the impressive mansion, it was nicer than Lex's though about the same size. The door opened as he reached it to reveal a young woman with long red hair and green eyes which made him hesitate for a second, swamped by the similarity to his mother but he shook it off and smiled.

"Dr Potter?" she offered her hand and he took it to shake.

"That's me."

"Dr Jean Grey, the Professor's expecting you. Please follow me."

"Nice to meet you. This place looks amazing." They moved aside as a group of teens ran by.

"No running in the halls!" she called, and they slowed down.

"is this a high school only?"

"We have some younger students, but the majority are high schoolers." She was just thankful none of the children in that group had obvious mutations. The Doctors request had piqued the Professor's interest, but they didn't know exactly what he wanted, and a brief skim of his thoughts revealed nothing. She knocked on the heavy wooden door before opening it and ushering Dr Potter through.

Harry took in the office, it reminded him of home with the rich woods and massive bookshelves making the place feel like an old English manor. Lex's place was more Scottish Castle. And seated behind a massive desk was the man he'd come to see. It was a surprise when the man wheeled himself out from behind the desk, but Harry simply met him part way and offered his hand. "It's an honour to meet you Professor Xavier. I've read your papers."

"Please take a seat Dr Potter." He moved back behind his desk as Harry sat and nodded at Jean who left them alone. "I must admit your phone call got my attention. What exactly is it you need my help with?"

Harry opened his satchel and handed over the research. "I am currently working at Smallville High in Kansas, the town where the meteor shower hit in 1989."

"Ah yes, the event made world news and there were smaller strikes for months spread over the globe."

"Correct, destroyed buildings were fixed and life went on as normal, or so everyone believed. Unfortunately, the town is saturated by meteor rocks, some areas in very concentrated amounts. Enough exposure has an effect on wildlife, plants and humans." Harry opened the report and showed the Professor who read the information with growing alarm.

"Mutation…." He whispered and Harry nodded.

"The latest to be effected was one of my students. He was bitten by a swarm of infected bugs and this altered him. He killed his mother and attacked several other teens. We managed to catch him, but his condition won't stabilise. I've done everything I can but every time I think he's stable his DNA mutates again. If it doesn't stop…. most bugs don't have a long-life span."

"Indeed." This was very concerning. If the government found out it could be dangerous for the towns inhabitants considering most people's attitudes to born mutants. He pulled the rest of the research close to read over thoroughly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lex watched from the window as the three stooges drove away. He'd been expecting this ever since he'd arrived in Smallville. His Dad may claim he was in control of the plant but that didn't mean he was free to do as he pleased as far as Lionel was concerned. He was on a short leash and he knew it. But he had taken Harry's words to heart, this was his chance to show what he had, and he was going to make the plant successful. He knew he could get profits up, it would take hard work and expanding his workforce, but it was doable. He knew Dominic hadn't believed that he was increasing his workforce by 20% but it was necessary. He would have to wait and see how his Father reacted to the news, but he knew he was right to increase the workforce. It was what was best for the Plant. He would prove he could do this. He'd been given another chance and he wasn't going to waste it.

He glanced at the time and then headed for the shower, he was meeting up with Clark in an hour, poor kid was being hit by nerves before his first big game so he was going to lend his support while Clark panicked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charles sighed and leant back in his chair, what he had read was rather disturbing, the research was scientifically sound considering it had been done in a very short time and further work was needed. But there was enough here to come to some rather alarming conclusions. This meteor rock was highly dangerous and yet the government had done nothing, had ruled it safe. And while he may be considered an expert on mutation that was natural genetic mutation, this was something very different. But if they did nothing a teenage boy would die, perhaps many more people would die as their bodies were forced to undergo rapid mutation. Then there was Dr Potter himself, he had tried scanning him to ensure he was being straight with him but was met by shields unlike anything he had come across. After his phone call Charles, had looked into the younger man and had been impressed by his devotion to school, he had completed his medical degree far faster than was normal and with excellent marks. Then there was the family company he was now in charge of with his Father's death. So why had he taken the post of a high school doctor?

"Well?"

"The research is good considering the time frame."

"Not to mention security, this is not something I want getting out. The last thing the town needs is some sort of witch hunt for anyone infected," Harry grimaced.

"Indeed." Charles steepled his fingers. "These meteors are a grave concern; they need to be found and dealt with."

"Agreed, the problem is they are very hard to destroy. I managed a very small piece, but it took a lot of effort. And it is all through the soil. I'm looking into ways to remove it safely. At the moment, my mine concern is my student."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lana closed the drawer on her cheerleader uniform and trophies. She'd done it, she'd quite the team. It felt…strange but also freeing. She wouldn't to try something new, to find things she enjoyed doing. between Whitney and his friends actions, now the cheating…why should she put on a smile and do stupid cheers? She'd told Nell she didn't want to be given a job, she just wasn't sure what sort of job she should apply for. Waitressing seemed the most common and easiest for a student to get. Maybe she should try the Beanery?

She sighed and flopped back on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thoughts drifting to Whitney and Clark. She'd been working to give Whitney another chance, but she was beginning to rethink that. She wasn't sure about whether she should go to his trial either, did she really want to hear details of what he had done to Clark? No, she didn't, but maybe….maybe she needed to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry had to admit he was impressed by the equipment they had access to, and he knew there was more to the place than a simple school, but he wouldn't say anything, if they wanted to hide then it was their choice. Dr Grey was running the skin samples he had brought through the machines, looking for more information.

"Hey Jean." A new voice called.

Harry looked at the door to find a tall man wearing an odd pair of red tinted sunglasses.

Jean smiled at the newcomer and went over to kiss his cheek. "Scott, this is Dr Harry Potter, doctor this is Scott Summers, he teaches shop and auto mechanics."

The two men shook hands. "Guessing dinner plans are off?"

"Oh, I…forgot. I'm sorry Scott but there's a life depending on this."

"It's fine," Scott assured her. "We can reschedule." He kissed her and then nodded to Harry and left, leaving the two doctors to their work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Coach Walt was sitting in his office watching a videotape of Clark's performance on the field. He had the raw, natural talent needed to go far, even professional one day. He was glad his little speech had worked on the kid because he was determined he would win the upcoming game, no matter what it took. Principal Kwan knocked and then entered the office. "Aahhh," he turned off the videotape. "How's my favourite football fan?" he smirked at Kwan who scowled at him.

"Coach, one of the players accused of cheating has come forward and said you supplied them with the tests."

"Oh? And what boy told you that little piece of fiction?" stupid, weak kid.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"But I'm guessing you already went to the school board and asked them to suspend me." That made him chuckle, he practically owned the board.

"You have a lot of friends in high places," Kwan admitted, maybe if someone else had put pressure on the board would have done more. Doctor Potter could probably do it, after all he had money as well which was a language the board spoke. If only he wasn't out of town.

Walt chuckled. "I should have. I coached most of them. You don't understand, I'm an institution. Who'd you think the school board was going to believe, some cheating little brat who's just trying to cover his own ass, or the man who's been leading this school to victory for 25 years?"

"You're a dangerous man Coach and I will see you gone," Kwan snapped at him.

Walt stood angrily and pounded his desk. "You will not bring me down!" The television burst into flames and both men stared at it in shock. Kwan looked back at Coach Walt suspiciously.

"What the hell's going on here, Coach?" he demanded before leaving the office, suddenly nervous. Coach Walt looked at the burning television speculatively.

A while later Principal Kwan left the school, wanting to go home and gather his evidenced to show the doctor once he was back. Coach Walt watched him through the window in his office. Kwan got into his car even as Walt watched. "Who the hell does he think he is?" he snarled. He closed his eyes, concentrating, he didn't know how but he knew he'd caused the tv to burn, now he wanted Kwan to do the same. Kwan stuck his key in the ignition, but the car wouldn't start. All of a sudden, the steering column burst into flame. Coach Walt stood at the window, concentrating hard. Kwan attempted to grab his briefcase, but it was on fire. He attempted to get out of the car, but the door handle was too hot. Kwan started screaming and Coach Walt, stood at the window, grinning.

Pete and Clark were exiting the school building. "Where'd your Dad go?"

"He, uh, kind of had to get back to the farm." They heard screaming and saw the burning car. "Go get help!" Clark dropped his backpack and ran toward the car, ripping the door off to drag Kwan out, covering him with his body as the car exploded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry slumped in a chair opposite Jean, they had run every test they could think of and even made some new ones but nothing they did stabilised the samples.

"We need more time," she admitted, access to the boy himself may also help.

"I don't think we can take the lab to Smallville and he can't travel," Harry pointed out as he took a sip of mostly cold tea. He hated this, that with everything he could do, with all this technology…Greg was still going to die.

"I'll show you to a guest room for the night, maybe fresh in the morning we'll have more luck." She led him upstairs and to the room next to Logan's. Harry collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, hoping Clark and co were okay back in Smallville.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay, thanks. Bye-bye," Martha hung up and turned to look at Jonathan and Clark, smiling in relief. "Principal Kwan's gonna be in the hospital till over the weekend."

"Is he gonna be all right?" Clark asked, worried and she nodded.

"He's got some burns and suffered smoke inhalation, but he's gonna be okay."

"Anybody see you, son?"

"Nobody saw me, Dad! I told the paramedics that I wrapped my hands in my jacket when I pulled him out. They were impressed with my triage too; Harry's been teaching me a lot of first aide."

"Lucky you were there."

"Well, I kind of missed my ride," Clark glanced at his Dad who sighed.

"Look, I saw you play, all, right? Now, you could have easily hurt any one of those boys," he started but Clark cut him off, sick of the same argument all the time.

Why couldn't his Dad trust him? "But the point is, I didn't. Look, why are we even having this conversation? You're never gonna believe me. By the way, Coach gave me your old position. You're looking at the starting tailback for this Friday's game. Don't everyone congratulate me at once." Clark left the house to go to the loft in the barn, his Fortress of Solitude. He hated fighting with his Dad, but he also knew if he didn't stand his ground now, he never would. He flopped on the couch and glared up at the ceiling. He just wanted to be normal for once, to fit in. he could control his powers and yeah, things happened in a split second on the field, but he could split his attention, focus on lots of things at once. It was why he was so bored with school. His species obviously had different brains to humans, but his Dad wouldn't listen.

"How did he get to be so stubborn?" Jonathan grumbled and Martha shot him a look of disbelief.

"Gee, I don't know." Martha hugged Jonathon.

"Hey, wait a minute - I was not like that when I was his age," he denied, and Martha chuckled.

"No, you were the obedient son who always obeyed his father and didn't run away one summer and try out for the Metropolis Sharks."

"Since when did you go and join the other side?"

"Jonathan, Clark hasn't been able to do anything normal his whole life-no playgroups, no little league-all because we were afraid that he might hurt somebody. He's a teenager now. Let's give him a shot, Doctor Potter was right, we have to trust him some time."

"His gifts come with responsibilities," he tried to argue but she shook her head, pinning him with a look.

"This isn't about his gifts, it's about his judgment. You're telling Clark that you don't believe in him."

"Of course, I believe in him. W-what if he makes a mistake... and somebody suspects the truth? I do not want anyone coming on this farm and taking our son away from us."

"Well, if we don't start trusting him, nobody's gonna have to take him away. He's gonna leave all by himself." She hated to admit it, but it could happen, there were a lot of ways Clark could support himself if he left them after all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat at the table with the teachers as they ate breakfast, looking at the students. There was no hiding what this school was now with all the students and staff present. He knew they were watching for his reaction, but he'd spent puberty in the wizarding world, nothing he saw surprised him.

"You're taking this well," Dr McCoy commented, and Harry shrugged.

The massive, blue furred man had Harry missing Luna as he imagined her reaction to the gentle doctor. "Appearance means little, it is a person's actions that count." That was when his cell phone rang. "Excuse me." He slipped from the room. "Clark?"

"It's coach Arnold, he's gone crazy. Principal Kwan nearly died, and the Torch literally went up in flames!" the teen rushed out.

"Slow down Clark, tell me everything." He listened as Clark explained everything that had been happening. "Alright, I'll be back soon. Just keep yourself and the others safe."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lionel Luthor burst through the doors into Lex's office. "Congratulations, Lex. You made the business page for once." He dropped a paper on Lex's desk.

Lex looked up from his work. "I told Dominic I was doing this two days ago."

"Yes, and my drone dutifully reported it to me." That got a little, mocking smile from Lex. "I just didn't think you'd be stupid enough to implement it."

"If you had a problem, why didn't you pick up the phone and call me?" Lex leant back in his chair, flicking off his screen.

"We have a reporting structure." He turned away from Lex. "Just because you're my son, don't expect any special treatment."

"Believe me, I never have," Lex answered coldly.

Lionel turned back around irately and walking towards Lex. "That wounded-pride routine may have worked for your mother, but don't try it with me." He advanced to Lex's side of the desk. He reached out a hand to touch Lex's face, but Lex pulled back. Lionel grabbed the lip of Lex's chair instead. "You know perfectly well how I feel about you."

"Hence, I'm at a crap factory in Smallville," Lex snorted.

"Lex, did you know Caesars would send their sons to the furthermost corners of the empire so they could get an appreciation of how the world works?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dad," he managed to smother the urge to roll his eyes.

"All right. Here is how I propose we solve our impasse." He walked over to an epee stand and grabbed a sword. He swung the sword a few times. "We'll fence for it. If you win, I'll let you pursue your plan. If I win you fire twenty percent of your workforce. The question you have to ask yourself, Lex, is, are you good enough to take your old man?"

Lex glared at him with hostility. He was suddenly thankful that Harry also knew how to fence and had been doing so with him twice a week. It was an interesting way to get to know the older man, they chatted as they fought about anything and everything. Clark had watched them a few times and Lex was beginning to teach him how to fence. So, his Father was in for a surprise. They changed into white fencing uniforms and moved to the game room to fight.

"Look at your moves, Lex They're rash, no thought to their consequences," Lionel taunted and Lex bit back a grin at his words, he was falling for it.

"If I wanted a running commentary, I'd buy one of your books on tape," he answered blandly.

Lionel chuckled. "You know what your problem is?"

"Enlighten me."

"You're ruled by your emotions. You always have been." He moved to disarm Lex, believing the fight over but Lex moved swiftly, turning the tables and disarming Lionel, his blade resting at his Father's throat.

"Meeting adjourned," Lex panted before turning and walking away, leaving his stunned father behind, he needed a shower and some lunch before returning to work. Lionel could see himself out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Trouble?" Charles asked as Harry re-joined them, seeing his expression

"Sounds like another infected person is on the rampage, this time with fire," he answered as he grabbed his jacket. "I need to get back. Thank you for the hospitality." Harry left the dining room and ran from the school, apparating as soon as he was sure he couldn't be seen. He appeared at the farm and knocked on the door.

Clark opened it and smiled in relief. "Harry."

"Having issues huh? How's Chloe?"

"Mad that she lost a bunch of files since the computer burned."

"Ouch." He followed Clark inside and saw the partially prepared meal about to burn. A little magic and the meal was saved and ready and Clark shot him a grateful look. "Games when?"

"Tonight. It's Coach's 200th."

"Alright, you go to the game and play well. I'll handle Arnold," Harry stated, and Clark hesitated before nodding.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry came around the corner and saw the coach. "Stop right there," he demanded, and the Coach sneered, everyone else was out at the field getting ready for the game but Harry wanted no witnesses.

"Why? You think you can stop me doc?" He taunted and Harry felt the temperature rise. He simply shook his head and stunned the man before apparating to the Den and back. Never let the bad guy rant unless they were spilling their plans. He headed outside to join the crowds.

Harry stood in the bleachers, whistling and cheering with the rest as Clark ran across the field, football held close. He glanced as someone joined him and smiled. "Never thought I'd see you here."

"And miss Clark's big night?" Lex asked as he looked over the field, easily spotting his friend. "I heard about the school paper, Miss Sullivan alright?" Lex asked in genuine concern, he'd barely met the girl, but she was Clark's friend, plus no one deserved to nearly burn to death.

"She'll be fine." Harry pointed her out in the front row screaming herself hoarse for Clark and Pete. Nearby were the Kent's and a row back was Lana.

"Clarks good." Lex watched his friend, grinning as people cheered, Clark deserved this recognition.

"I guess chucking hay bales comes in handy for sport," Harry chuckled, and Lex laughed.

"Yeah." They cheered and clapped as Clark scored.

The Crows lost in the end, but it was only just and that was thanks to Clark. Lex cheerfully supplied a truck load of drinks and food for the team to celebrate Clark's first game. In the end, what would have been the Coach's 200th game was a lot more fun without him there.

After four days, there'd been no sightings of the man anywhere and the police had marked him down as a missing person. Only two people knew where he was, and they weren't telling. As long as he was pyrokinetic they couldn't hand him over to the cops and the man was dangerous.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, what are we doing today?" Clark asked as he flopped on the couch only to gulp at the grin on Harry's face. "What?"

"If you're floating then we need to deal with your fear of heights. Come on." Soon they were on the roof and Clark nervously looked down.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. It's only a two-story drop, something you've done before. Now we repeat until you get used to this height, then we move up, well down," he shrugged. Once Clark got used to this they would move to the Den and the special deep pit he had created.

"I hate you," Clark moaned.

"Love you too." And then with a slight push of magic Clark was over the edge and there was a solid thump as he hit the ground. Harry looked over and waved at the glaring teen. This was going to be fun.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jean knocked on the door of the very nice house and smiled at the teenager who answered.

"Um, hi?" he said, eyeing her warily.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Grey, I'm looking for Dr Potter?" she hadn't known he had a brother.

"Harry's in town at the moment. You're from the school in New York, right?"

"Yes, I am," she smiled at him as he relaxed.

"So, you're here to help Greg? Have you found something? He's really not looking good."

She was surprised he seemed so involved in his brother's work, surely medical confidentiality was needed, and reached out to his thoughts only to find she couldn't read him, it wasn't shielding but like his mind was too different. Was he another infected who had control of his abilities? It would explain Potter's drive to find answers. "Hopefully I can," she answered.

"Oh, I'm Clark Kent. Do you want a drink or something?"

"I'm fine thank you Mr Kent." So, he wasn't Potter's brother, yet other than eye colour they did look quite a bit alike. She turned and waved to Scott, he would go into town and check in to the hotel. It was dangerous having them both away from the school for long but this town obviously needed help. And maybe a mostly quiet country town was what they needed after that mess at Liberty Island. A small town was just what she needed though, a break from the press of other minds, especially a group of mutant teenagers. Logan had already left to follow clues the Professor had found for him which was good, and part of the reason she'd agreed to come, she had wanted distance from him. She loved Scott completely, but something also drew her to Logan, and she wanted time to learn to ignore it. This time away from him and the school would be good for her and Scott.

 _TBC…_


End file.
